


Gabriella's Revenge

by LadyMarchal



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hoping I've covered everything with tags, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Swearing, wounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarchal/pseuds/LadyMarchal
Summary: This is the sequel to Fabien and Lisette, I began thinking of this one whilst I was halfway through my first fanfic, it does involve a lot of sexual content, at least at the beginning, though without giving away too many spoilers there is a plot involved, I can see myself splitting it into two parts so that it doesn't become a novel (sorry no good at writing summaries).Edited: I've changed the title as it will fit the plot line better





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Fabien couldn't believe his daughter was a year old, time had passed so quickly, though there was still a hole in his heart, left by the loss of his beloved wife Lisette after the birth of his beautiful daughter, named for her mother, looking more like her as she grew, her older brother Claude now three. For the first few months of little Lisette's life, Fabien had barely seen his children, the grief at the loss of their mother too much to bare and scared of taking his anger out on his innocent children, Fabien stayed away from the cottage, leaving them in the capable hands of his maid Hazel and her husband, his stable hand Christian. It was on one visit to check his children and household were doing OK, that things for him changed, Hazel handed him Lisette the minute he came through the door, so she could deal with a sobbing Claude who had fallen and scraped his knee. Fabien looked down at the wriggling infant in his hands, the image of her mother staring back at him and baby Lisette had smiled at him and the wall he had built up around his heart had melted, the words his wife had said coming back to haunt him, "do not blame our baby, it was not her fault, love her as you love Claude, promise me this, I will always watch over you all ".

Meanwhile a hooded figure was stood at Claudine and Lisette's graves, dagger drawn, " I swear on my blood", the figure drawing a line across their hand and dripping the blood onto both graves, "that I will avenge both your deaths, cousins and make him pay", the figure wrapping their hand in a piece of cloth, sheathed their dagger and climbed onto the back of the towering black stallion who was stood near by, both horse and rider bowing to the graves as a mark of respect, before turning and heading for Versailles.


	2. Chapter 2

Fabien returned to Versailles the following morning after spending the night at the cottage, his daughter's first birthday celebrated with friends and family, firstly visiting his wife and her cousin's graves, paying his respects to the two women who had brought so much love to his life, spotting the drops of blood on both graves but passing it off as a wild animal. Watching from the shadows was the hooded figure from earlier, letting Fabien ride far enough ahead, the figure following him, keeping into the shadows in the trees, rider and horse as silent as a ghost. Fabien arrived at the palace, jumping down from Minos he handed the reins to the stable hand and headed towards his offices, the shadow watching from the courtyard entrance before turning and riding away, heading back to the village and the rented room she was stopping in, her horse Demon lodging in the stables. Gabriella cursed under her breath," how the hell am I going to get into the palace", she muttered, unbuckling her sword and throwing it on the bed, her hand throbbing from the cut she had made earlier. She stripped the rough bandage off and bathed it in the basin of water on the side, drying it and wrapping it in a fresh bandage, it wasn't deep and would heal well, turning to eat the meager meal the landlady had prepared, it would do for now. Gabriella stoked the fire and locked the door, stripping off her shirt and breeches, pulling on her nightdress and climbing into the cold bed, thoughts turning to the man who had taken her cousins from her. 

That night Gabriella slept little, the thinness of the blanket and coldness of the room, the fire having died several hours earlier not to mention the thoughts of Fabien disturbing her sleep, even from her hiding spot in the forest, she could see his features, his piercing eyes and chiseled cheekbones, she could see why Lisette and Claudine had fallen for him, though she only had one thought in her mind and that was how to get access to him so she could avenge their deaths. Knowing sleep had eluded her, she rose and began to dress in the man's clothing she had borrowed and pulling her cloak around her, attached her sword around her waist, loading her pistol and attached her dagger to her ankle. She unlocked the door and headed downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a chunk of bread and cheese from the cook who had risen with the dawn, and began to head to the stables to collect Demon, saddling the giant stallion and slipping out onto the forest trail. Gabriella was hoping she would be able to catch Fabien on his way to or from the palace and make it look like a robbery, he had stolen her childhood friends and robbed her of her family, she was now the only Masson daughter left, her cousin Claudine had been an only child, Claudine and both her parents now dead, Lisette was the only daughter born to her Aunt Valentina and Uncle Jacob, Lisette having only one brother and then there was Gabriella, only daughter to a drunken landlord and his whore of a wife, her two brothers now running the tavern her father had owned before his untimely death at the hand of her friend, her mother had died a few years prior at the hand of her father, beaten by his own hand, Gabriella shuddered, her hand reaching to her back, scarred from the beatings her father had given her.

Gabriella reached the entrance to the track which lead to the Marchal cottage, one she had visited often as a child with her Aunt and Uncle, escaping the tavern in Rouen, her Aunt taking pity on the poor child, Claudine, Lisette and Gabriella swimming in the river in the summer and playing in the trees. Gabriella dragged herself back to the present, wiping tears from her eyes, it was still early, and since it was warm she decided to go for a swim, Gabriella edged down the track, keeping Demon in the trees, heading towards the platform that was still there, a little way away from her cousins graves. She tied Demon to a tree, letting him graze and began to strip off, leaving the shirt on which covered her to her knees and edged herself into the warm water, swimming out to the middle and floating, letting the water pull her. Meanwhile Fabien had left Versailles with Reuben and Dimitri by his side, they were on patrol for a mystery figure in black that had been reportedly stalking in the trees. Fabien headed to the graves with Dimitri by his side when they heard movement a little way down the riverbank, Fabien looked down the bank to see the silouttette of a young woman climbing out of the river onto the bank, the wet shirt showing the two men everything, her raven black hair clinging to her breasts. Fabien felt himself harden, it had been a long time since he had laid with anyone, but he surpressed himself, turning Minos back to the track, leaving the mystery woman to dress in peace, something he was about to regret.

Gabriella heard the rustling further down the river bank and looked up, seeing Fabien and his henchman in the distance. She hurriedly pulled on the breeches and jacket, shoving her hair inside the hat and pulling on her mask. She strapped her weapons to her and climbed on to Demon, urging the stallion to the trail, Fabien disappearing in the distance, Gabriella pulled her pistol from its holster and aimed, firing a shot. "Damn", she thought, usually her aim was true but she had missed, turning Demon she urged him into a gallop, hoping to disappear before Fabien caught her. Suddenly she heard a gun shot and then felt the searing pain in her right shoulder, gasping with the pain she pulled Demon off the trail and into the trees, this was not going to plan and she only had one day before Guy and Devan would come and find her, making her fulfill her promise. Half falling and half climbing from Demon, she pulled herself into a hiding place and pulled her jacket down to look at her shoulder, ripping her shirt to try and make a makeshift pad to try and stem the flow of blood, luckily, she thought, the bullet had passed straight through. Demon suddenly whinnied, Gabriella reached for her dagger, though she could feel herself starting to lose consciousness, looking up she saw Fabien standing over her, his sword aiming for her throat.

" Don't move", he growled menacingly, he knelt down and roughly pulled the mask from Gabriella's face, knocking her hat from her head, shocked as raven black hair tumbled down and the piercing blue eyes staring back at him, it was the young woman from the river. "You", he snarled, crouching down by her side and grabbing her face roughly in his hand, " who are you", his other hand putting pressure on her wound, increasing the pain and causing Gabriella to moan in agony, but she refused to give him her name, instead trying to twist her face out of his hand and facing him, "take me to Valentina Masson", she pleaded quietly before pain overwhelmed her and she passed out. Fabien stood up, how did this woman know Lisette's mother, he gestured to Dimitri and lifted the girl onto Dimitri's horse, before mounting Minos and turning him towards Paris and the home of Lisette's parents, the girl's horse following behind them, unwilling to leave his mistress. Half an hour later, they arrived outside the Masson's home, Ben coming out to take the horses reins so the riders could dismount, saying hello to his brother in law Dimitri and looking questioningly at the young woman he held in front of him. Dimitri handed the woman down to Fabien, she was still drifting in and out of consciousness, her shirt stained from her wound and still wet from the river. Dimitri knocked on the door and Valentina opened it, gasping as she caught sight of the woman in Fabien's arms, " Gabriella ", she exclaimed, Fabien looking at her, questions in his eyes, Valentina noticed the blood on Gabriella's shirt, " bring her in", showing Fabien in and walking upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms, Fabien placing the unconscious Gabriella on the bed, Valentina shouting for Jacob, his skills as a doctor needed.

Jacob came into the room and seeing the state of his niece on the bed, shouted for one of the maids to bring up hot water, before he turned to his wife, "can you undress her, I need to clean and assess her wound", before he turned and headed downstairs to get what he needed. Valentina walked over to her niece and began to remove Gabriella's clothes, using her body to hide her niece from Fabien's gaze, though he had had the decency to turn round, until he heard Valentina's gasp of shock, concerned he turned and asked her what was wrong, Valentina gestured to Fabien and he walked over to her, his eyes avoiding roaming over Gabriella's naked torso and that's when he saw the scars all over her back, though old they had left their mark like ripples down her back. Gabriella began to stir and Valentina pulled the cover up to hide the girls body, whilst she removed the tattered remains of her shirt, her niece gently grasping her hand, " I'm sorry Aunt", before lapsing into unconsciousness again. Jacob and the maid arrived, and shooed Valentina and Fabien out of the room, sensing Fabien had questions, Valentina led him down to the lounge and asking him to sit down. "Who is she?", Fabien asked her calmly. " She is Gabriella Masson, mine and Jacob's niece, the daughter of Jacob's younger brother and cousin to Lisette and Claudine. Her father was a tavern owner in Rouen and her mother was a whore, her father Gustav murdered her mother, Sophia, in a fit of rage a five years ago after she refused to take his friend as a client. I'd heard rumors that once his wife was dead he had begun to beat his daughter, never realizing they were true, or I would have intervened. We heard that Gustav had been killed by Guy du Ville three years ago, with the help of his brother Devan and he had taken Gabriella in as his ward, to save her from her brothers who now run the tavern, though I have concerns for her safety with him, he owns the brothel in Rouen, though Gabriella assures me she is safe and that her and Guy are engaged, though I fear she is hiding something from me."

Valentina then turned to Fabien and asked him, "how did she manage to get in this state?", Fabien replied, " She tried to kill me, though as she was in the guise of a man, I did not know and shot back at her, catching her in her shoulder, why would she want to kill me?" he asked her. Valentina hung her head, "she believes that you are solely responsible for the deaths of Lisette and Claudine and however much me and Jacob try and persuade her otherwise, she has it firmly stuck in her head that you have took them away from her". Fabien huffed, though indirectly he could see Gabriella's reasoning as by being associated with him, both Claudine and Lisette had died, Claudine had been murdered and Lisette died shortly after the birth of his second child, baby Lisette. Fabien said firmly to Valentina, " I understand she is your niece, but she is now my prisoner, at least until I have looked into her safety and convinced her that her couisins didnt die at my hands, then I will release her back into your care", Valentina nodded, he had once protected Lisette from Logan, she knew he would keep Gabriella safe as well, after all she was only still a child, at nineteen she was the youngest of all the Masson children. Jacob then came into the room and nodding to Fabien, said " The bullet went straight through, so the wound is clean, I've stitched the wound and it will heal with little scarring, though fever has started to set in, so it could be touch and go for a while, but she is young and strong, so she should pull through".


	3. Chapter 3

Fabien nodded to Jacob, "Unless I am needed, I will stay here and guard her, either to protect her or keep her from harming me and my family", with that he took his leave from Jacob and Valentina, heading upstairs and taking a seat near the fire, watching the figure on the bed, thinking how close her bullet had been to his head, she was a fair shot. He had already sent Dimitri back to the barracks and given him word to go to Rouen and do some investigating into Guy du Ville and any associates. His thoughts then turned to Gabriella, the raven haired hellcat lying in the bed opposite him. Fabien fought the feelings in his groin, from what he had seen of her from the riverbank and whilst lying unconscious as Valentina changed her, she had a luscious body, her breasts full, ample and pert, her raven black hair and piercing blue eyes a unique combination, he wanted her, lust coursing through him. Gabriella stirred in her sleep, Fabien rose and walked over to the bed, watching her face, the sweat gleaning on it as the fever raged through her body. Fabien rinsed a cloth in the basin of water and sitting at the side of Gabriella on the bed, began to bathe her head and neck. He moved a strand of hair from her face, stroking it gently with his thumb, Gabriella stirring under his caress, leaning towards him, her eyes fluttering open. "You", she whispered, aware of the ache in her shoulder and her vulnerability, she tried to sit up, but collapsed back down again, the pain and fever making her dizzy, " you murdering bastard, you killed my cousins and I will make you pay", she managed to burst out before Fabien grabbed her by the throat, "watch what you say hellcat, you are now my prisoner, though I will not spill your blood in your Aunt's house, that will not stop me once we are out of these walls", he growled viciously at her, Gabriella squirming under his hand.

Fabien rose as the door opened, a maid bringing in some food for Fabien and broth for Gabriella, the maid put the food on the side and turned to Gabriella, helping her to sit up with Fabien's assistance, Fabien putting pressure on Gabriella's wound, just so she knew he meant business. The maid began to help Gabriella with the broth whilst Fabien sat at the table eating the meal the maid had brought in. Fabien's watchful gaze making Gabriella eat, he frightened her and yet he intrigued her, even with his hand at her throat she wanted him, though an innocent she was well aware of the pleasures of the flesh, Guy and his brother Devan teaching her well, though as brothel owners it was no surprise, they had an ulterior motive for what they had saved her for, she was a beauty. Once Gabriella finished the broth, the maid bathed her head, neck and chest to cool her off and then collecting the meal things and nodding to Fabien, turned and left, leaving Gabriella once again alone with Fabien. She tried to move, but her arm was still throbbing and not much use to her, Fabien catching the movement out of the corner of his eye was with her in an instance. "Where do you think you are going?", he questioned her, the tone in his voice warning her not to mess with him, his dagger inches from her throat, " to answer the call of nature", she snapped back at him, pushing his dagger away, careful not to slit her fingers on the blade, Fabien spotting the cut on her hand, her uncle having removed the bandage on it earlier, lifting his eyebrow in question, Gabriella's moan of pain bringing him back to the present. The stubborn woman was going to hurt herself, Fabien thought to himself, leaning down and helping her rise, he escorted her over to the dressing screen, and then giving her privacy, leaving her to answer the call of nature. Expecting to hear her call him, he was a little shocked to hear the pad of her feet and the little hellcat trying to launch herself at his throat, he quickly twisted to avoid her, grabbing her by her arm and twisting it painfully behind her back he flung her onto the bed and pinned her down.

Gabriella squirmed, her shoulder screaming in pain, but Fabien twisted it tighter, his breath on her ear, she felt herself begin to tremble, the heat between her thighs rising, the wetness on her legs, she couldn't help herself, her moan was a mixture of pain and wanting. Fabien picking up on this, traced a line with his free hand up the inside of Gabriella's leg, feeling the wetness of her sex, "so," he thought to himself, "this hellcat has a weakness", he smiled to himself, maybe there was a way he could bend her to his will and instead turn her hatred of him to something else, his own desire showing with his erection pushing against Gabriella's thigh through his breeches. Fabien began to torment Gabriella with his fingers, his other hand keeping her pinned to the bed, pain screaming through her arm, she squirmed towards him, her treacherous body betraying her. Fabien teased her clit, making her moan and then just as she was about to find her release he withdrew his fingers. Gabriella cried in frustration and anger, Fabien pushed her back into the bed, his hand still twisting her arm against her back, he brushed his lips against her neck and ear, " you will be mine and will yield to me", he growled menacingly in her ear, nipping it with his teeth as a warning, before releasing her arm and flipping her over, her nightdress around her waist, tears staining her face, a look of hatred burning in her blue eyes. Fabien looked at her, smiled and left the room, leaving Gabriella in torment, pulling the sheet over herself and curling up in a ball.

An hour later, Jacob came into the room to check on his niece, Valentina following behind him, Jacob checked over Gabriella's wound and deemed it would heal well and her fever was reducing, Valentina had brought in one of Lisette's old dresses to put on so she had a least something to hide her body. Jacob left and Gabriella overheard him talking to Fabien in the corridor, he had deemed Gabriella fit to travel and so they would be leaving that afternoon. Valentina catching her niece's panicked look, tried to soothe her, "he will not harm you unless you disobey him, he will look after you, just behave yourself and do not fight him", Valentina told her, doing up the dress and helping Gabriella out of the room to Fabien. She was still slightly weak and did not quite have full use of her arm and shoulder but could move it slightly. Gabriella headed down the stairs, Fabien in front of her and her Aunt and Uncle behind her, she had no chance of escape, the day before Guy and Devan would come for her was disappearing, yet some how she still felt she wasn't safe. Ben was outside holding Minos and Demon, holding them both whilst Fabien assisted Gabriella up, tying her hands to the pommel of Demon's saddle, ensuring she could not escape him. Fabien climbed up onto Minos and taking Demon's reins began the journey back to Versailles, he was looking forward to his bed and hopefully a playmate to join him, he smirked to himself, grinning at the young woman on the horse at his side. Gabriella staring straight ahead, she was fuming inside, her head in turmoil, her weapons strapped to Mino's saddle so she had no chance of escape or anyway of defending herself if Fabien decided to take her or carry out his threat, she was no longer under the protection of her Aunt and Uncle.

Meanwhile Dimitri had been watching Gabriella's so called fiancé and his brother and had followed them to Versailles where they had taken up lodgings, he had overheard them mention about wanting to find Gabriella and make her fulfill her promise since they had granted her two days to carry out what she needed to do. Leaving his hiding spot, Dimitri headed back to the palace and Fabien's offices, he'd knew his friend was due back shortly and was glad to meet him and his prisoner on the way in, Fabien nodding in greeting to his friend. The two men reined their horses in, in the courtyard, stable hands coming out to take the reins and hold the horses steady whilst their riders dismounted. Fabien untied Gabriella's hands and lifted her down, holding her as she found her feet, her body still weak, he re-tied her hands in front of her and with a forceful but light squeeze on her wounded shoulder, urged her forward, Dimitri following behind them. A sudden surge of panic came over Gabriella and she began to squirm in Fabien's arms trying to escape. Fabien forced her forward, digging his fingers into her shoulder and bending his head, he whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her neck, "fight me and you know where this will end, move before I spill your blood here", twisting her arm and pushing her forward. He put her into one of the cells and locked her in, his own body fighting with itself, he wanted to kill her for trying to murder him, yet wanted her between his legs, bending to his will and under his protection, he was in need of a drink.

Dimitri followed him and took up a seat opposite his friend in Fabien's offices. Dimitri began to tell his friend what he had found out, they decided that it was best to set a trap using Gabriella as bait but that would be in a few days, Fabien wanted to find more out from Gabriella and let her heal, and just maybe have something more from her if she was willing. Dimitri nodded, he knew this was something his friend needed, he had remained pious to long, Lisette had been gone for over a year. Dimitri took his leave and left Fabien to deal with his prisoner. Fabien finished his glass of wine and summoned his strength, he had a feeling he would need it this afternoon if he was to get the information he needed. He headed to the cell where he had left Gabriella, her hands still tied, a look of pure hatred on her face. He opened the door on guard, catching her as she flew for his throat, grabbing her by the midriff and lifting onto his shoulder as she kicked and squirmed in his arms, he slapped her hard across the backside, the suddenness of the pain subduing her momentarily. He took her into the dungeon and despite her protests, tied her into the manacles hanging from the ceiling, his body already hardening with past memories and thoughts of what he wanted to do to the maid in front of him. Gabriella glared at him, anger in her eyes though Fabien could see the fear in them as well, this made him harden even more. "Now hellcat, you are mine and you will give me the information I want", he growled at her, his hand grabbing her hair, pulling her head sharply causing her to yelp and try and pull away, though this made Fabien grip harder, yanking her face to him he began to put gentle, tormenting kisses on her neck, teasing her skin with his teeth.

Gabriella began to squirm under his tormenting, the heat between her thighs rising, the pain in her shoulder searing as she tried to wrench her arms from the chains holding her, suddenly the pain in her shoulder became too much and Gabriella cried, almost losing consciousness. Fabien sensing her agony, stopped his tormenting and released her, catching her as she stumbled. He lifted her up and carried her to his chambers, throwing her into the middle of his bed and then turned and locked the door. He turned to Gabriella, " What witchery have you wrought over me wench, I should murder you for trying to kill me, yet I want you too much to destroy you, just yet", he added. Gabriella lifted herself up and stood in front of Fabien, looking at him she said sincerely and quietly, "I hate you for murdering Lisette and Claudine, I want to kill you and yet I want you too, I fear you and you intimidate me", lifting her hand to his face, she tangled her hand in his hair and gently pulled his head towards her, planting a wanton kiss on his lips. Fabien returned the kiss with an urgency, before pulling away, holding her away from him, " If you do not want this, say so now and I will return you to your cell and leave you be", Gabriella hesitated for a minute, before undressing in front of Fabien and going to her knees in front of him, "this is my answer, though I will not come easy", mischief in her eyes, she undid the ties on the front of Fabien's breeches and took his cock in her hands, caressing it and then taking it in her mouth, hearing Fabien's groan above her, his hand tangling itself in her hair. She began to caress him with her tongue and just as she sensed Fabien relaxing, she nipped his cock with her teeth, Fabien's hand grabbing her hair and pulling her head sharply upwards, " bitch, do that again and I will rip you teeth out", he growled at her, before pulling her up by her arm and flinging her to the bed, he walked over and tied her hands to the bed post, flicking a nipple as he stood back to undress. Gabriella squirmed in anticipation, her sex already moist with willingness.


	4. Chapter 4

Fabien stood before her, naked and firm, he shoved her legs roughly apart and began to trace kisses down the inside of her thighs, nipping her with his teeth, making her writhe in ecstasy, she had know pleasure before but this was intense, Fabien began to tease her clit with his tongue, tormenting her again then diving into her with his tongue making her moan in pleasure, but with mischief still in her mind and still not willing to submit completely, she closed her thighs around Fabien's head, trying to crush him, though he retaliated, biting her inner thigh, rising and forcing her legs apart, he could wait no longer and plunged himself deep inside him, stopping as she winced in pain, he broken through her maidenhead. Withdrawing he looked at her," why didn't you tell me you were still an innocent", he questioned her, Gabriella looked at him, her face a mixture of emotion, "would you have even believed me if I had?" Fabien shook his head, "no, you seem to know too much to be an innocent and being from a whore house, I hadn't expected you to still be", leaning down he stroked her face, kissing her, he leant up to undo her ties, " wait Fabien", Gabriella said to him, she still wanted him, he had awoken a need in her that she wanted fulfilling, "please", she begged him, writhing under him seductively, " are you sure", he looked at her questioningly, all thoughts of quenching his lust and taking revenge had already left him. Gabriella's small face looked at him, pleading with him to finish what he had started, he hardened and entered her again, plunging into her again and again, bringing her screaming and moaning his name, his hands roaming roughly over her body, pulling her nipples hard and nipping them with his teeth, making her cry with pleasure even more, he grabbed her hair in his hand, pulling her face to his, her arms screaming as they pulled against the ties, he planted rough kisses on her lips, leaving them bruised but Gabriella was moaning and pleading for more, Fabien put his hand to her throat as she reached her climax, Fabien groaning and reaching his, spilling his seed deep inside her.

Slumping forward he propped himself at the side of Gabriella, both their bodies gleaming with sweat, Fabien not resisting the urge to tweak her nipples as she lay there, still tied to his bed, hearing her moan as he did. He felt himself hardening again, what was this wench doing to him, had it been too long since he'd lain with a woman or was there something else. Sensing Fabien moving at her side, Gabriella turned herself to him, her shoulder aching but she fought through, she wanted him again, surprised at herself. Fabien twisted her onto her front, careful of her shoulder and began to spank her pert, peachy backside, lightly at first and then harder, hearing her moan with wanting, Gabriella fighting herself but her wanton body giving in, "please Fabien, fuck me hard", she cried, begging him, Fabien plunged himself deeply into her, slapping her backside hard as she writhed against him coming over and over as he plunged into her again and again, once more finding his release and spilling into her, collapsing on top of her, kissing her neck with rough kisses. The pair drifted off to sleep, Fabien woken an hour later by Gabriella's soft sobs, he turned her over gently, her skin burning to his touch, " what's wrong", he asked, concern in his voice as he wiped a strand of her hair from her eyes, "my shoulder", she whispered, trying to stifle her sobs, the fever burning her body was not one of pleasure now. Fabien rose from the bed, grabbed his dagger cutting the ties around Gabriella's hands and easing her arms gently to her side massaging her aching shoulder.

Gabriella looked at him gratefully before passing out, the pain from her shoulder and the fever burning through her was too much for her body to deal with. Fabien left her for a moment to summon a maid, sending her to fetch water and a broth, he was suddenly conscious that if he didn't act soon Gabriella would be another victim of his and he didn't relish the thought of telling either Valentina or Jacob that their niece had died in his protection. Rosetta arrived several minutes later with broth and cool water, Fabien taking the water, dipped a cloth into and began to bathe Gabriella's fever ridden body, pulling the sheet over her. He settled into a chair near the fire and watched Gabriella as she slept, he began to eat the food Rosetta had brought him, keeping Gabriella's broth covered to keep it warm. An hour later, Gabriella awoke, Fabien by her side bathing her head to cool her down, " can you eat", Fabien asked her, Gabriella nodding in reply. Fabien gently lifted her up so she was settled against the pillows and brought the broth to her, holding it as she fed herself with her good arm. Once she had finished, she drifted back to sleep, Fabien keeping a watchful eye over her, she was still his prisoner but she was also under his protection as well, until he found out what Guy and Devan had planned for her. Hours later, sleep overcoming him, Fabien climbed into his bed beside Gabriella, resisting the urge to torment her sleeping form. As a precaution though, he tied one of her legs to the bed, so she couldn't escape him and hid his weapons out of her sight, he'd didn't fancy being murdered by this hellcat in his sleep.

Late the following afternoon, Gabriella's fever broke and she started to sleep more easily, Fabien had left to speak with Dimitri who was keeping tabs on Guy and Devan, though they had not left their rented accommodation, since they had arrived the day before. Gabriella awoke to find Fabien was not in the room, fear set in, was he planning her execution? Her anger had began to wane in the pleasure he had given her, though how she was going to go back to Devan and Guy she didn't know. Gabriella stood up from the bed, and began to stretch her arms and legs, she had been in bed long enough, then she noticed the tie on her leg, so she thought, he doesn't trust me. Fabien, meanwhile had finished his meeting and headed back to his chambers, wanting to check on the sleeping hellcat in his bed, he silently opened the door, to see her naked form standing in the middle of the room. He crept over to her and grabbed her gently by the throat pulling her to him and nibbling her neck, nipping at her skin, his other hand tweaking her nipples, Gabriella sinking into him, moaning and writhing against him, "So hellcat, you are awake, are you ready to answer my questions or do I have to get them out of you?", secretly hoping she would go for the latter choice, she had been out cold for only a day, but he wanted her again.

Gabriella lent against Fabien, her hand caressing his groin, " what does Monsieur Marchal want to know?", she purred, turning to face him, kissing him seductively. Fabien groaned, he wanted to take her there and then, but he needed answers to ensure her safety. "Who are Guy and Devan du Ville and why are they in Versailles?" Fabien asked her calmly, his hand caressing her sex. Gabriella froze, "They're in Versailles?", she stammered, her face showing fear. " I need to leave", she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes, Fabien grabbed her face, "tell me what I need to know and I will protect you", he said forcefully, " or I will leave you to rot in the dungeon", all thoughts of taking her to his bed again had gone from his head, if these brothers were a danger to anyone he needed to know and to get rid of them. Gabriella looked at him, trying to hide the fear in her eyes, she didn't know who she was more scared off, Guy and Devan, or the towering figure of Fabien standing in front of her, she was suddenly aware of her nakedness and vulnerability, she would not be able to stop him if he wanted to take her by force, though she had been tied the last times she had been willing, glad she had given her maidenhead to someone she felt a strange connection to, other than someone who would use her to make money. Gabriella walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it round herself to cover her, the stains of blood on it refreshing Fabien's memory that she had been a virgin when he had taken her. Curiosity got the better of him, "how are you so skilled in the arts of pleasure if you were still a maiden?" he asked.

Gabriella pointed to the bed, gesturing for Fabien to sit, knowing she wasn't getting out of this interrogation whatever she tried to do. She sat opposite Fabien on the bed and pulled the sheet further around her. "All I ask is that you don't murder me here" Gabriella pleaded with Fabien, ignoring the questioning look on his face. "I was fourteen when my father murdered my mother in a fit of rage, all because she would not take his violent friend as a client that night, she knew he was in to a lot of sick practices in the bedroom and she didn't want any part of it. A few days after my mother's death, my father started his onslaught of beatings on me, using his whip he used to beat me if I made a slight mistake whilst serving customers in our tavern. I used to escape some days to the lake or to the brothel where my mother's friends were and the whores would take me in and keep me safe. It was on one such visit, my back pouring with blood that I ran into Guy and his brother Devan, taking pity on me, Devan took me up to his room and began to bathe my back himself, showing Guy the damage my father had done, Devan called on his favorite whore Mariette to come and look after me whilst they went to see my father. A few hours later they came back, I was now Guy's ward, my father had sold me to him like a piece of meat, I was just grateful to be out of my father's hands and being the naive fourteen year old that I was, looked at Guy and Devan as my hero's." Gabriella paused and walked over to the unit in the corner, poured herself a glass of wine and offered one to Fabien, he took it gratefully.

Gabriella seated herself back down and began to continue with her tale, "for two years I remained at the brothel, out of sight working my keep as a maid, helping with the whores clothing, washing, and cleaning, always under the watchful eye of Devan, he protected me from the clients in case any tried to take advantage. It was on my sixteenth birthday that things changed, Guy had seen me earlier that day and told me "tonight Raven, your training will begin", I was still too naive to know what this meant. Devan came to collect me that night and took me to Guy's room. Guy was in his bed naked, surrounded by two of his girls, they were caressing each other and him, Devan then ripped my nightdress from my shoulders, leaving me stood naked in the room, I tried to bolt but Devan held me firm. Guy turned to me and said " watch and learn Raven, this is what you need to learn to impress me so I don't throw you out on the streets, or sell you back to your father", Devan held me, forcing me to watch as the whores pleasured Guy and then he took each one in turn. Devan playing with my body before taking me back to his room and that's when my proper training began, he began to teach me slowly how to pleasure myself and then how to pleasure him, he was my teacher, training me to become his and Guy's prized Courtesan, what I didn't understand was why Devan also began to train me in the art of weapons, it was he who taught me how to fire a gun, weld a sword and use a dagger, then he confided in me and told me what Guy wanted for me, Devan wanted me to himself, but Guy wanted to offer my maidenhead as a prize."

"For three years I was Devan's pupil, though I was in regular contact with my cousins, I was still a prisoner in that brothel. It was after Lisette's death that I wanted to escape, but Guy told me I had to wait, it was around this time Guy and Devan killed my father, protecting me as he stormed drunkenly into the brothel one night demanding my return. Once I'd turned nineteen Guy said I had two days to find you and take my revenge, then return and he would take his prize, my body to do with as he wished, and that brings us to where we are now". Fabien looked at Gabriella, no wonder the poor girl was so experienced and he'd taken full advantage of her skills, a courtesan to be offered to the highest bidder, one with her maidenhead would exact a higher price but why the weapons training, he'd have to set the trap and see, he had a feeling Gabriella was more loyal to Devan than Guy, but he wanted both of them out of the picture, he wanted her for himself, she had unleashed something inside him that he wanted satisfying. Fabien turned to Gabriella, stroking her face possessively, peeling back the sheet and sliding it down her shoulders so she sat across from him, naked. " Do you want to go back", he asked her, caressing her body, his fingers teasing her nipples and clit, tormenting her, Gabriella moaned softly, fighting her body, she wanted to go back out of loyalty to Devan but she wanted to stay with Fabien and enjoy this sweet torment forever. When Gabriella didn't answer him, Fabien looked at her, seeing her face, he began to put pressure on her, pushing her onto her back, taking her nipples in his mouth nipping and teasing, one hand on her belly forcing her to lie down, the other hand teasing her sex, making her ready for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella could not hold back her climax any longer and came shaking on Fabien's fingers, moaning as Fabien kissed her hard, nipping her lips with his teeth. "Well hellcat, what is your answer?", "I want to stay", Gabriella moaned, Fabien still teasing her wanton body, she knew she would leave once she could, if only to help Devan get rid of Guy, then she'd disappear, but she'd give anything to have Fabien inside her once more. Fabien sensed that Gabriella wasn't being truthful, but this is what he'd hoped for as this would make springing the trap easier. " Right answer", he growled to her, flipping her over, he undid the tie around her ankle and used it to tie her wrists to the bedpost, slapping her backside as he sat up, his hand tracing round to her sex, shoving his fingers deep inside her and tormenting her till she cried his name, but leaving her on the verge before she could climax, Gabriella whimpering with the loss, "patience", Fabien growled at her menacingly, " you will get your reward", he stood off the bed and undressed, taking his belt from his breeches, he slapped Gabriella across her backside with it, hardening at her whimpered moan. He climbed onto the bed behind her and lifted her onto her knees so he could grab her breasts and pull hard on her nipples, his erect cock laying at her entrance, its teasing heat making Gabriella push against it, trying to get Fabien to enter her, "no Gabriella, you will wait until I am ready", Fabien purred at her, teasing her clit. He pushed her back into the bed and laid himself at her side, his hand at first gently stroking her hair, then he tightened his grip and pulled her face to him, began to plant possessive and rough kisses on her lips, biting them and leaving them bruised and sore, Gabriella moaning with anticipation, she wanted him more, the heat between her legs burning.

Fabien untied Gabriella and flipped her onto her back, forcing her legs apart he began to torment her, Gabriella sitting up and wrapping her hands in his hair, holding him to her, pulling him to her, kissing him, her moans begging him to take her, she could not stand it any longer, " take me Fabien, please, punish me", she begged him, Fabien rammed himself into her, over and over as Gabriella climaxed again and again crying out his name, scraping her nails down his back, until he could hold himself no longer, he'd turned her over and slapped her hard over the backside coming deep inside her, holding her into the bed. Gabriella rolled over to face him, mischief in her eyes she pulled hard on the hairs on his chest, "you little bitch", he growled, grabbing her throat he plunged into her again, holding her till she shivered with her climax underneath him, he released her and slumped down at the side of her tweaking her nipples and flicking them with his fingers, before kissing her possessively, " you are now mine", rolling her onto her side and pulling her to him, holding her close, knowing she would leave him to return to Guy and Devan but he would not be far behind. Sure enough, a few hours later, Gabriella stirred and woke up, she carefully extracted herself from Fabien's arms and began to dress, she extracted her weapons from the chest she had seen Fabien hide them in, and quietly she planted a kiss on Fabien's forehead, "I forgive you and no longer blame you for my cousins deaths, you truly did love them, I will never harm you, please forgive me for leaving you", she whispered to him quietly, before turning and leaving, closing the door behind her.

Fabien rose out of the bed and got dressed, he heard every word she had said and was a little puzzled, keeping to the shadows he followed Gabriella out of the palace, watching as she climbed onto Demon and rode away, Dimitri walking out of the shadows with his horse and Minos, Fabien climbed onto Minos and the pair cantered out of the courtyard, trailing Gabriella to the rented rooms where Guy and Devan were staying. Fabien crept upstairs, leaving Dimitri on guard downstairs, he burst through the door, to see Gabriella pinned under a man on the bed, her dress around her waist, he pulled his pistol, to be met with one at his head, " I don't think so", Devan said to him, taking Fabien's pistol away from him, Gabriella turned her head towards him, "Fabien", she she cried, her throat being crushed by Guy's hand, this had not gone as she had planned, still if she could just reach her dagger. " So that's who you were meant to be killing, you didn't do very well did you Raven, then again maybe you have given him something that belongs to me", Guy spat at her viciously, Gabriella squirming in his hand, trying to shift him but struggling. Suddenly a shot fired, Gabriella screamed as best she could, thinking Devan had killed Fabien, however it was Devan's lifeless body that slumped to the floor, Gabriella took her chance and with the last of her strength before she blacked out, she plunged her dagger through Guy's heart, he slumped off of her onto the floor and Fabien kicked his body out of the way, pulling Gabriella to him. Dimitri coming through the door.

Gabriella came too in Fabien's arms as they returned to the palace, her neck and throat burning from where Guy had almost throttled the life from her, Fabien kissed her gently on the forehead, "Did he violate you?" he asked her gently, Gabriella shook her head, and hoarsely whispered to him "No though he wasn't far off", before she passed out again, Fabien pulling her to him, whatever was happening between the two of them, he didn't want to let her go. Once Fabien returned to the palace, he laid Gabriella in his bed, he was torn between going to see his family and staying to ensure his lover recovered, he decided to stay with Gabriella, his family knew where he was if they needed him. Fabien settled himself into the bed next to Gabriella and pulled her to him, his hand stroking her hair, drifting off to sleep with her in his arms, it had been a rather hectic morning. Fabien awoke a few hours later, Gabriella still asleep, the bruises appearing on her throat leaving it black. Fabien sent a maid for some food and a broth for Gabriella, if the outside of her throat was anything to go by then he knew she would have trouble eating and drinking for a few days, he'd also noticed a handprint on her cheek as well, so the evil bastard had beaten her before forcing her into the bed, Fabien was glad the pair were dead.

A maid arrived a while later with some food and Gabriella stirred as the smell filled her nostrils, she was starving. She rose out of the bed and sat opposite Fabien in front of the fire, gratefully taking the bowl of broth from him and trying to eat the broth, struggling to swallow it but putting a brave face on. Fabien looked at her, he was torn, now that Guy and Devan were both dead and Gabriella no longer wanted to kill him, there was no longer any need for her to be under his protection, but something inside of him wanted to make her stay and he didn't think it was just lust. Meanwhile Gabriella was fighting with her own demons, she had been with Fabien for only a few days, their passion matching each others, she didn't want it to end but she didn't want it to be the only thing between them, Gabriella didn't want to but she knew that once her throat healed and she had regained her strength in her shoulder, she would leave and return to the brothel in Rouen and become its owner. She sighed, finished her broth and stripped off in front of Fabien, climbed back into the bed, pulling the covers over her. Fabien heard Gabriella sigh, looking at her he rose from his chair, stripped off and joined her in his bed, pulling her soft body to him. Fabien kissed her passionately, carefully stroking her throat, his fingers gently tracing the bruises and the handprint on her face, he wanted her so much and he wanted her in his life for the rest of it.

Gabriella moaned under his gentle but teasing caresses, she wanted him, "please Fabien" she pleaded quietly, her throat making it hard to speak, her hands caressing him, "take me", she begged him. Fabien looked into her pleading eyes and pushed her onto her back, burying himself to the hilt inside her, she was wet already with longing for him, he stifled her gasps with his kisses, writhing with her as they both brought themselves to their climaxes. Fabien slumping at the side of Gabriella, pulling her close to him, his hand brushing her hair to the side of her face, he kissed her softly, " sleep hellcat, build your strength for me", Gabriella curled up against him and drifted off to sleep, her throat and shoulder burning with dull pain. Fabien held Gabriella as she slept, her small form looking vulnerable in his arms, he could kill her there and then if he wanted to, but all thoughts of doing that had left him the moment she had willingly given herself to him, maybe he could offer her a proposition, remain his lover and become his eyes and ears in the palace, she had already shown she was good at being stealthy and had weapons training, he would ask her once she had healed fully. Fabien rose from the bed and dressed, wrapping a length of rope as a tie around Gabriella's ankle and tying her to the bed, he didn't want her disappearing whilst he went to see his family.

Fabien headed out to the courtyard and stables, saddling Minos and climbing up, urging him through the courtyard entrance and onto the forest trail towards his home and family, thoughts of a raven haired beauty lying in his bed. On route he pulled Minos into the little graveyard, he needed to have some solitude and be near the two women he had loved. He reined Minos in and jumped down, clearing some of the weeds that had sprung up and sat on the bench, looking out over the river and at the graves. "What do I do, Lisette, I want her but don't know whether I will ever love her like I did you and yet I don't want to risk losing her either, she is so like you and yet so different as well", Fabien spoke quietly, the wind rippling in the trees as if in response to him. He stood up and walked over to Minos, climbing up onto the stallion and turning him towards the cottage, he needed to see his children and spend some time with them. He arrived at the cottage to hear happy squealing and giggling coming from within, the three children within playing happily together. Christian came out to take Minos' reins as Fabien jumped down, leading the stallion into the stables, Fabien nodded to Christian and walked into cottage, Hazel sat in the kitchen watching over the children, her and Christian's son Dominic, playing happily with Lisette and Claude, the youngest two only just finding their feet and attempting to walk.


	6. Chapter 6

" Papa", Claude yelled happily as he saw his father walk in the door, running towards him, Fabien lifting him in a happy embrace and clasping Claude to him, breathing in his scent, his tiny daughter hobbling on her little legs over to him, trying not to topple over. Fabien put Claude down and lifted baby Lisette to him, "She is getting stronger on her legs", he said to Hazel, the maid smiling back at him, " She has her mother's determination and won't give in, Claude helps her". Beast and Bear came pottering through into the kitchen after hearing their master's voice, Fabien putting Lisette on the floor and patting both dogs on the head, Lisette lifting herself up with the help of Beast and walking with him as he slowly walked off towards the lounge. "Beast helps as well, papa", Claude piped up, looking at his papa's smiling face. " Your son Dominic, he is well?" Fabien asked Hazel, watching the little boy trying to follow Lisette, "He is Monsieur, Claude looks after him as well as his little sister", Fabien looked at his son, the young lad had heeded his mother's wishes and was being the perfect older brother, he knelt down and pulled Claude to him softly, " your mother would be proud of you, my son, you are carrying out her wishes as she asked", Claude nodded at his papa and gave him a big hug, before turning to run and play with his little sister and his friend. Hazel turned to Fabien, she sensed something was not well with him, she asked him gently, "Monsieur, are you OK?" placing a comforting hand on his arm, Fabien looked at her, this woman had protected his family and raised his children as if they were her own, the least he owed her was an explanation.

Fabien began to tell Hazel about Gabriella, though leaving out the intimate details, he wanted keep them private, and how he was torn with what to do with her, they had only known each other a week and yet he felt he couldn't let her go. Hazel ran things through in her head, she knew Fabien needed to find another, his children needed a mother, but making this young girl stay if she didn't want to would probably not be a wise move. She spoke to him softly, "give her the choice, but let her leave if she wants to, holding her against her will, will turn her against you, if these people were the only threat to her and they are now gone, she will be safe, she will come back to you but you need patience", Fabien nodded, Dimitri had always had sound advice, it seemed it ran in the family. He thanked Hazel and whilst the maid went to finish preparing the evening meal he decided to spend time with his children, allowing Dominic to join in. Hazel called them about an hour later to their meal. Once finished, Fabien said his goodbyes and left to head back to the palace, Christian already having Minos saddled and ready to leave, Bear decided to tag along this time, accompanying Fabien back to the palace, Fabien steadying Minos to match the old dogs pace. He'd missed the old dog's company, though what he would make of Gabriella he would have to wait and see.

Gabriella stirred as Fabien walked back into the room, her throat still burning, she pulled the throw from the bed around her and walked over to the unit in the corner, pouring herself a drink and gesturing to Fabien to take one as well, she could barely whisper. She patted Bear on his head, the old dog recognized her from many years ago when she used to visit Lisette at Henry's home and Bear had been a mere pup. She turned to Fabien, placing her glass on the side and kissed him ardently, she had missed him whilst he had been gone, even though it had only been for a few hours, what was wrong with her wanton body or was there some other reason why she had missed him. Fabien tangled his hand in Gabriella's hair, pulling her roughly to him returning her kiss before lifting her up and putting her in the middle of his bed, lifting her skirts he undid his breeches and entered her, Gabriella willing accepting him, riding with him as he rammed himself into her again and again, bringing her shuddering to her climax before he himself reached his, spilling into her and collapsing into her arms, kissing her possessively, she was going to be his and no other's, he wanted her for himself. Gabriella stroked his face gently, what was this man doing to her, she wanted to stay with him. She tried to speak but her throat was too sore, "hush, hellcat, save it for when you are well again", kissing her lightly on the lips, before standing up and redressing himself, " rest, I won't be long". Gabriella curled up in the bed and nodded to him, drifting off to sleep. Fabien pulled the covers over her and left, he needed to speak with Dimitri and put something in place to make sure Rouen and its brothel were safe for Gabriella until she came back to him in Versailles.

Dimitri met Fabien in his offices and the two worked out a plan to ensure Gabriella's safety even if she wasn't with Fabien, Fabien outlining what Hazel had advised him. Meanwhile Gabriella had stirred and sent a maid to bring her water for a bath, she felt grubby and could do with a hot soak, something to easy the tension in her shoulder and hopefully the heat and vapour would easy the soreness in her throat. The maid brought the water and between them they got the bath to Gabriella's likening, the maid taking her clothes for laundering. Gabriella built the fire and then climbed into the bath, Bear settling himself in view of the door as if on guard duty. Fabien and Dimitri finished their discussion, they would send Lucas to be a spy for Fabien and protector for Gabriella once she decided to leave for Rouen, Fabien secretly hoping it would be several weeks as he was enjoying having her as his bedmate. He said goodnight to Dimitri and headed back to his chambers, opening the door and taking in the view, Gabriella was laid dozing in a warm bath, her fingers tracing trails down her body, teasing herself. Fabien stood watching her, his cock hardening in his breeches, closing the door with a bang he strode over to the bath and before Gabriella could react, he lent over her and plunged his fingers into her sex, kissing her deeply. Gabriella gasped under his torment, his mouth smothering her painful moans, her throat still burning. Fabien eased his tormenting and began to wash her, his fingers lightly tormenting her, once clean he lifted her out of the bath, wrapped her in linens and placed her on the bed, "wait for me", he said seductively teasing a nipple as he stood up and undressed, taking a quick dip in the bath water.

Gabriella lay watching him, her fingers playing with her clit, she wanted him. Fabien finishing washing and quickly dried himself off, he sat on the bed opposite Gabriella. She sat up and pushed him onto his back, taking his cock gently in her mouth her tongue tormenting and teasing him, her teeth lightly grazing the stiff ridges , Fabien grabbing her arm, " Easy hellcat, or I will carry out my threat and remove your teeth", before he pulled one of her nipples as a warning, Gabriella resumed her teasing till Fabien halted her, " no more wench or I will not last", pulling her up to him and kissing her deeply, turning her so her back was to him, "pleasure yourself hellcat, make it wet for me", Fabien whispered into her ear, nibbling at it before nipping her neck with his teeth, both hands caressing her breasts and nipples as Gabriella lent against her fingers teasing her clit, the torment from Fabien on her nipples making her climax quicker than she ever had, the pleasure intense. Fabien flipped her onto all fours and shoved his cock into her bringing her to the edge of her climax and then withdrawing, leaving her hanging he pulled her up so he could torment her nipples, twisting her so he could take each one into his mouth in turn before twisting himself so he was laid on his back and Gabriella was onto of him, " ride me hellcat, scream for me".

Gabriella reached her peak, shuddering with her climax on top of Fabien, he flipped her over and rode her again and again until he found his own release, collapsing at the side of her and pulling her to him, "what are you doing to me Gabriella, I cannot leave you alone, I want you constantly hellcat, stay with me", he said to her quietly, stroking her face, gently moving a strand of hair and tucking behind her ear, his hot breath on the nape of her, kissing it gently, Gabriella moaning gently under his caresses. Gabriella turned to Fabien, kissing him gently, " the same thing you are doing to me, Fabien, I want you to I just don't want to be in the way", she said quietly, her throat still not fully healed. "Hush, my sweet, we will talk properly when you are fully well, let's just enjoy what we have now", he said, kissing her on her forehead, " now time for rest and then we will eat and sleep", wrapping her tightly in his arms he pulled the covers over them both and the pair drifted off to sleep. Fabien awoken several hours later, and pulling on his breeches, summoned a maid and sent her the kitchens for food. He began to build the fire once more and poured himself a glass of wine, settling himself in the chair besides the fire, watching the sleeping figure in his bed, glad she had given no inclination yet in wanting to leave, his sources keeping an eye on her inheritance back in Rouen, from what he knew of it, it was quite a high class brothel with only merchants and nobles being able to visit, the heavies on guard duty keeping the girls safe.

The maid arrived with their food and had brought two manservants with her to remove the bath. Once they had gone, Gabriella stirred and rose from the bed, her naked figure walking over to Fabien, sitting in his lap, "I think I need to find some clothes", she giggled quietly her throat was easing but was still bruised both inside and outside, the bruises had now turned to sickly yellow and green in colour. Fabien suckled one of her breasts, " why, you look fine to me", running his hand over her thigh to try and tease the inner. "Well I cannot walk to your offices like this, can I?" mischief glinting in her eyes. Fabien catching the look, grabbing both her wrists, stood and pulled her to him, "unless you want to feel my wrath don't you dare," secretly hoping she would, there were a few things in his dungeon he wanted to use on that luscious body in front of him, though he'd have to be careful with her back, scarred from years of abuse at her father's hand. He picked up his shirt from the floor and pulled it over Gabriella's head, teasing her nipples with the backs of his hands, "this will do for now, now come eat and regain your strength", kissing her on nose. Gabriella grabbed some of the food and a glass of wine, and pulling her legs underneath her, began to tuck in, she hadn't realised how hungry she had been, with only having broth over the last few days, this was her first full meal and although her throat stung a little, she managed to devour quite a bit. Fabien sat opposite her, keeping an eye on her whilst eating his own meal. Once finished, Gabriella curled up in Fabien's lap, Fabien gently stroking her hair, " come little one, time for sleep", lifting her and carrying her over to the bed, placing her under the covers and curling up next to her, they were asleep within minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Fabien stirred early the next morning and rose to build the fire, pulling on fresh clothes, he unlocked a chest in the corner of his chambers and pulled out a nightdress, cloak and dress, they had belonged to Lisette but Fabien hoped they would fit Gabriella, so she had a least a few decent things to wear for as long she stayed at Versailles. He laid them over a chair and sent for a maid to bring them some food, Gabriella beginning to stir from her slumber. She rose from the bed and sauntered over to Fabien, kissing him seductively, winding her hands into his hair and pulling him to him, "easy hellcat, I've work to do today, be patient and I will reward you later", returning her kiss and tweaking one of her nipples. Gabriella then saw the clothes on the chair, " for me?", she asked quietly, realising who they used to belong to. Fabien nodded, Gabriella pulled on the nightdress and kissed Fabien, "thankyou". Rosetta arrived with breakfast for the lovers, leaving it on the side and closing the door behind her, Gabriella curled up on Fabien's lap and the pair ate their breakfasts together, talking, Fabien opening up about his past with Lisette, letting Gabriella know more about their relationship and her untimely death after the birth of baby Lisette and Gabriella revealing more about her family and her past, if Fabien thought Lisette had had bad treatment at the hands of Henry and Logan, then Gabriella's was worse in comparison, though not sexually abused by her father her beatings had been worse and then the treatment at the hands of Devan and Guy, he was amazed the poor girl didn't want to murder men, thanking his lucky stars he had managed to coax her round.

Once they had finished their breakfasts, Fabien lifted Gabriella up and planting a kiss on her nose, said to her, " stay out of trouble hellcat, I will be back later", turning and patting her on her backside, before leaving to head to his offices in the dungeon. Gabriella curled up in a ball on the bed, unsure what to do with herself, her thoughts turning to Rouen and The Golden Horn, Guy and Devan's brothel, that had now become hers, she needed to go back soon, at least to sort things out and ensure it did not fall into chaos. Spotting paper and a quill on Fabien's unit, she began to write a letter to Marianne, she was the madam that looked after all the girls and the only one who could read there, Gabriella wrote to advise her that she would return within the month to take her place as the owner, signing it and sealing it with a heavy heart, if she stayed much longer, she would not be able to leave, she wanted to be with Fabien and be whatever he wanted her to be. Gabriella, a mischievous smile on her face, decided to see if Fabien could get someone to send the letter for her, peeling her nightdress off, she pulled the cloak around her naked body and headed down the secret corridor to Fabien's offices. She entered the dungeon and checking that everywhere was clear, removed her cloak and walked into Fabien's office, a mischievous grin on her face. Fabien raised his head, a wry smile on his face, "so you decided to disobey me then hellcat, you know this means I will punish you", he said raising from his desk and walking over to her, Gabriella shivered in anticipation, hoping she hadn't bitten off more than she could deal with. " I wanted to see if you could get someone to send this to Rouen for me", handing Fabien her letter, he grabbed her wrists as she did so, pulling her towards him.

Fabien lent down and kissed her forcefully, then lifted her up over his shoulder, slapping her hard on her backside and taking her into one of the rooms in the dungeon, closing the door behind him and placing Gabriella onto the floor, gripping her wrists and tying them to the manacles hanging from the ceiling, he flicked her nipples as he stood back admiring her body, Gabriella wriggling seductively, she wanted him. Fabien looked at her, "I warned you, you would feel my wrath if you dared to come here without your clothes", Gabriella looked at him with a smile, her face full of mischief and defiance. Fabien removed his belt from his breeches and slapped Gabriella across her backside lightly, her moan a mixture of longing and pain. Fabien hit her again and then turned her to face him, grabbing her chin roughly in his hand and pulling her to him, kissing her roughly dropping his belt on the floor he used his free hand to caress her breasts, smothering her moans with his kisses, Gabriella wriggling under his torment. Then Fabien left her, finding his riding crop he came back with that and a piece of rag, he put the rag in Gabriella's mouth, tying it around the back of her head and grabbed her hair pulling her to him, " Are you ready for your punishment, wench", a twinkle in his eyes, he was looking forward to this, hardening at the thought of what he had planned, Gabriella was already wet for him. She glared at him, the longing showing in her eyes. Fabien began to trace the riding crop gently down her body, flicking her nipples lightly with the end, then increasing the intensity as Gabriella writhing against her chains.

Fabien began to move the crop further down her body, flicking her inner thighs, making her open them before rubbing her clit with the end, making her wriggle even more, Fabien tormenting her until she reached her climax. He throwing the crop to the floor and grabbing her gently by the throat, used his other hand to torment her sex, bringing her to her climax again and again, her screams muffled by the gag, her arms aching as she pulled against the chains. Fabien did not cease, he began to caress her nipples with his tongue, tormenting one with his fingers whilst tormenting the other with tongue, Gabriella writhing under his caresses, Fabien then nipping her with his teeth before going onto his knees, "Try and crush me and I will split you in too, understand me", he looked up and said to her before lifting her leg and kissing her sex, tormenting her clit with his tongue, Gabriella moaned, she couldn't stand this torment any longer but Fabien would not give in, she climaxed as Fabien tormented her with fingers. He reached up and undid Gabriella's ties, catching her as she stumbled, her legs like jelly, he helped her over to the table and pushed her belly down onto it, tying her arms to the table legs, " stay there hellcat", going to get two pieces of rope, he split her legs apart with his and tied them separately to the other legs of table, he picked up the crop and began to trace a line down her back to her bottom, slapping each cheek lightly before tracing it round to her wet sex, flicking at it gently.

He then whacked it over both her cheeks sharply and threw it once again to the floor, unfastening his breeches he plunged into Gabriella, ramming himself into the hilt, Gabriella climaxing instantly, she had been waiting for this, Fabien continued to plunge himself into her, ramming himself to the hilt again and again, Gabriella shuddering underneath him with each climax her limbs straining against the ties until Fabien found his release and spilled his seed deep inside her, collapsing on top of her, his hand reaching up to pull the gag from Gabriella's mouth, "well wench", Gabriella twisted her head to look at " I'm sorry Monsieur Marchal, sir", she replied cheekily, Fabien lifted himself up and slapped her backside, "cheeky wench, come, time to send you back so can get dressed, you can come back here once you are". He reached down and undid all the ties, helping Gabriella from the table and holding her till the blood came back into her limbs, his hands caressing her beautiful body, he tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her face towards him, kissing her passionately and possessively, Gabriella returning his kiss with a passion of her own. Fabien checked the entrance of the dungeon was clear and escorted Gabriella to the entrance to the secret corridor, picking up the cloak and wrapping it round her, " Don't be long, I will have food waiting for you, kissing her on the nose. Gabriella nodded to him, turning and disappearing into the corridor and towards Fabien's chambers.

Gabriella returned to Fabien's chambers and pulled on the dress he had put out for her, tying the ties in front and slipping her feet into the ballet slippers, she pulled the cloak back around her shoulders and headed back to Fabien's office, she didn't want to incur his wrath again, it had been too much pleasure the first time not that she hadn't enjoyed herself she grinned to herself, if only she could stay. She entered the dungeon and walked through to Fabien's, kissing Fabien on the forehead and seating herself opposite him, "see, I'm dressed", she said cheekily to him, a grin on her face, Fabien looked up at her and replied, " good wench, now behave before I take you over my knee and spank you into submission", his eyes twinkling. Gabriella glared at him and began to took into the food the maid had brought through, she was famished, the earlier session having worn her out. Fabien poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her, his hand grazing hers and both of them reacting to the strange sensation, what was happening between the two of them. Gabriella pulled away, she couldn't be falling for him, it had only been a week and besides, she couldn't stay, Rouen was calling. Gabriella sat and ate quietly, her thoughts wandering, she needed a break, "Fabien, can we go for a ride?", she asked him quietly. Fabien looked at her, " promise me you won't run off and we can go, if you run I'll put a bullet in your other shoulder, understand," he said to her forcefully, he didn't want to her to leave him at all but knew he had to let her go at some point, just not now. Gabriella kissed him, "I promise", she smiled at him sincerely, the pair heading for the stables.

Fabien got the stable hands to saddle Demon and Minos and then he assisted Gabriella onto Demon, climbing up onto Minos and edging both the stallions towards the courtyard entrance and the forest trail, his pistol at his side where Gabriella could see it, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. Gabriella meanwhile had spotted the pistol but was not going to argue with him, she just wanted to ride and have some fresh air and be free, though she was not still Fabien's prisoner she felt she couldn't come and go as she pleased. They urged the stallions into a gallop and were off down the road, the wind rippling through Gabriella's hair, making it look like a black sail behind her. Fabien look at her, admiring her, torn with his emotions, this young woman was driving him mad, he wanted her but wanted to give her a say in her own future but protect her nevertheless, he wanted her by his side a mother to his children and potentially their children but he knew she was a free spirit and he wouldn't stifle that, he wanted her to come to him willingly. Fabien urged Minos after Demon and caught up with Gabriella, "do you fancy a swim, my sweet", looking at her mischievously, they were nearing the spot where Fabien had first seen Gabriella. She nodded to him and edged Demon through the trees into the clearing and climbed down from him, tying him to a tree, Fabien tying Minos to the same tree and then helping Gabriella out of her dress, leaving her chemise on but tormenting her breasts as he did so. Fabien stripped off his jacket and breeches, leaving his shirt on, the pair edging into the river and enjoying the swim together.


	8. Chapter 8

The lovers swam together for over an hour, before climbing out and relaxing on the banks edge, Fabien pulled Gabriella to him and caressed her body, taking her in his arms he pulled her on top of him and entered her gently. Gabriella riding him to her climaxes, before Fabien reached his, Gabriella collapsing on top of him, kissing him gently, lying her head on his chest as he stroked her hair, the couple lying there watching the sunset together. Gabriella dozed off on Fabien's chest under his gentle caresses, Fabien left her to sleep, enjoying himself, relaxing for the first time in months he felt he could finally let the shield around his heart go, he knew it would be a while till Gabriella came back to him but he knew deep down she would. As the dusk began to come in, Fabien woke the sleeping beauty on his chest, " come Gabriella, we need to go home before it gets dark", Gabriella stirred, she rose and got dressed, Fabien assisting her up on to Demon, it had been a while but rather than ride back to the palace in the dark, he decided that they could spend the night at his cottage, he could get to see his children as well. Fabien climbed up onto Minos and began to show Gabriella to the cottage, replying to her gasp of shock, "We'll stop here for the night, it will be safer than trying to go back in dark". Fabien edged Gabriella down the track ensuring she didn't bolt, the pair arriving at the door and Michal coming out to take the horses, Christian was out the back with Midnight, busy trying to rein the young colt in. Fabien took Gabriella's arm in his and walk her into the cottage, taking her through to the kitchen and introducing her to Hazel, the children already in their beds.

The pair walking upstairs to Fabien's room, Gabriella hesitating. " Come, Gabriella, please, besides Lisette, you are the only other woman I have slept with in this room and it is the first time I have slept in this bed since she passed away, join me for this night." Fabien coaxed her, opening the door and entering the room, going over to the fireplace and beginning to build a fire, Gabriella walked over to the window and looked out, admiring the view Fabien walking up behind her and pulling her into his embrace, kissing her neck gently, "come time to sleep, my little hellcat", kissing her and pulling the curtains, holding her hand as they walked over to the bed, Fabien helping her undress, admiring her naked figure. Gabriella hung her head, trying to hide her tears, this was too much for her, he had every right to murder her in her sleep for trying to kill him and yet he was treating her like a partner, Fabien lifted her head with his finger, wiping her tears away with his thumbs, he knew she was torn but he wanted to show her what life with him could be like in the hopes if she did leave him she would come back sooner. " Hush, sweet, time for sleep and sleep only", stripping off and climbing into the bed, pulling Gabriella in with him and folding her in a loving embrace, pulling the covers over the both of them. He stroked her hair gently, this was strange for him, he'd not slept in this bed for over a year, if he stayed overnight he always sleep in the lounge, what was this young woman doing to him, he wanted her to stay with him, there must be something with the Masson girls that lured him to take them under his wing and protect and love them.

Fabien awoke early the next morning to the sounds of his children waking the household, he climbed out of bed and pulled on his shirt and breeches, anticipating an ambush by his son and daughter through the door at any minute, he walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a nightdress for Gabriella, the young woman in question beginning to stir in his bed. Her laid the nightdress on the bed and walked over to the fire and began to build a fire, taking the chill out of the room. Gabriella woke on hearing the shouts from Claude,"papa is here, Lisette, come we shall go see him", Gabriella looked panic stricken at Fabien, grabbing the nightdress and hastily pulling it over her head, smoothing it down her body, hoping she looked decent enough. Fabien sat next to her wrapping her in his arms, "hush, everything will be OK, do not worry", kissing her lightly, trying to sooth her fears. Gabriella looked at him, " what if I'm not good enough, Fabien, I can never replace Lisette", trying to hold back her sobs, everything she wanted from life was in front of her, a lover who treated her well and a family of her own, people that loved her but she couldn't have it until she had finished business in Rouen, once she had resolved this she would come back and see if Fabien still wanted her. Fabien lifted her up in his arms and held her close, "Gabriella, I don't want you to be Lisette, I want you to be you, whatever path is woven for us both we will let fate decide, I'm not trying to make you stay, even though I want you to, all I ask is you don't leave me just yet, stay for a little while and let us enjoy what we have" he kissed her deeply, holding her close, then gently his her behind him as the bedroom door flew open.

"Papa" Claude yelled as he came running into the room, closely followed by his little sister, who half crawled and half toddled into the room, Beast carefully watching his little mistress. Claude flung himself at his papa, grabbing Fabien in the biggest hug he could with his small arms, Lisette beginning to cry because she couldn't get to her papa, Gabriella walked over and picked up the little girl, soothing her and bringing her over to Fabien so she could give him a hug as well. Fabien put his son down and took his little girl from Gabriella, kissing her as he did so, "thank you", he said to her then he gave his daughter a hug. Curiosity got the better of Claude and in his innocence blurted out, " who is she, Papa, she looks a bit like Mama". Fabien handed Lisette back to Gabriella, the little girl settling herself into the young woman's arms and began playing with Gabriella's hair. Fabien lifted his son up, "this is Gabriella, Papa's friend, she will be staying for a few days, so I want you to be a good boy and show her around for me, can you do that for me and look after her when I go back to the palace?" Claude looked at his papa and then at Gabriella, "yes papa, I will". " Thank you, Claude, now run along and ask Hazel to prepare breakfast for us, whilst I help Gabriella get dressed". Claude nodded and happily ran out of the room, Beast at his heels barking happily as the pair went downstairs together. Gabriella turned to face Fabien and put the dozing Lisette on the bed, Fabien walked over to the wardrobe and opened, "take your pick, my sweet, I hope something fits, Lisette would have wanted you too". Gabriella kissed him and pulled out one of the dresses, Fabien helping her put it on and tied the ties, Gabriella picked up Lisette and the couple headed down the stairs together.

Meanwhile Claude had excitedly found Hazel and stirred the maid to prepare breakfast, Christian rising to go look after the horses and get the animals their breakfasts, Dominic hanging around his friend whilst his mother made the family breakfast. Fabien escorted Gabriella into the kitchen and introduced her to Hazel, Lisette began to stir in Gabriella's arms, wriggling as she heard Hazel's soft voice, Gabriella soothing the little girl, Hazel handed her some porridge and asked her kindly, " are you ok to feed her for me, she is usually a good girl", Gabriella nodded and taking a seat, sat the little girl on her lap and began to feed Lisette, the little girl behaving as good as gold, taking the porridge nicely. Gabriella fighting with her emotions, Fabien watching her, placing a loving hand on her shoulder, bending down he kissed her on the forehead, "I won't be long, I'm just going to see Christian and get the horses saddled". Gabriella nodded to him, she was actually enjoying what she was doing, feeling at ease. Lisette finished her breakfast and Gabriella cleaned the toddler's face, before Lisette started to wriggle, Hazel noticing, took Lisette from Gabriella, " this bit I'm afraid you cannot help", she said smiling at her, placing Lisette to her chest and undoing her dress before taking a seat. Gabriella instead took over from Hazel and finished off making the breakfasts, Fabien and Christian walking into the kitchen together discussing the horses. Fabien was thinking of moving Bolt and Lightning to the palace, so they had room for Star and Midnight and Minos and Demon when Fabien and Gabriella stopped over. The adults sat and began to eat their breakfasts, Hazel and Gabriella taking it in turns to feed the youngsters, Gabriella fitting in as if she had always been there.

Claude piped up in between a mouth full of toast, "How come you look a bit like my mama, Gabriella?" he asked her. Gabriella turned to him, gently wiping crumbs away from his mouth, "Your mama was my older cousin, her father and my father were brothers, we were friends as well and used to play together in this house and pick flowers in the gardens, we also used to play with another of my cousins, Claudine for whom you are named, we were quite rebellious and used to disappear to the river to swim, though we were scolded and whipped for it, so don't follow my lead", she finished smiling at him with twinkling eyes. Claude stood in awe of Gabriella and then ran over and gave her the biggest hug he could, causing Gabriella to stifle a sob, Fabien picking up on her distress, distracted his son and then assisted Gabriella into the lounge, Christian and Hazel keeping the children occupied. Fabien pulled Gabriella to him and let her sob on his shoulder, his subtle plan was working though he felt evil for doing so it was the best way he could thing of to offer Gabriella an incentive to come back to him. " Hush, sweet, come we will go for a ride and then return for lunch, we can go see your Aunt and Uncle if you wish?", he finished softly, kissing her and wiping her tears away with his hands. Gabriella dried her eyes on the handkerchief Hazel hard given her earlier and with a nod from Fabien, put her arm through his and the pair walked into the kitchen together, Claude giving his papa a hug and then he gave Gabriella one, "come back soon and tell me more about mama, please", his little voice asked. Gabriella looked at the young lad and nodded, " I will, I'll even show you our den, if it is still there".

Fabien led his young lover out of the door and towards the stables where Minos and Demon were stood waiting for them, Michal holding theirs reins. Fabien turned to her, "are Demon and Bolt related?" he asked her. Gabriella replied, "they are, Bolt is Demon's older brother by two years, Henry and Lisette owned their parents and Lisette gave me Demon for my eighteenth birthday, he is about two years old and Bolt is about four", placing her foot into Fabien's waiting hands as he lifted her up onto Demon before climbing up onto Minos. They headed out onto the trail and headed for Paris and Gabriella's Aunt and Uncle, it had been about a week and a half since Gabriella had last seen them and she needed to check something with her Aunt, away from Fabien's ears. They arrived at the Masson's home in the late morning, as ever Ben was on hand to take the horses reins and a maid opened the door to Fabien's knock, Valentina coming to meet them. Pulling Gabriella into a warm embrace, she whispertred in her niece's ear, " you are behaving yourself then and heeded my warning", Gabriella nodded, "is Uncle Jacob about, so he can check my shoulder", Gabriella asked her Aunt, Valentina nodded and shouted for her husband, Jacob coming in from his surgery in the back of the house, greeting his niece and Fabien. They headed to the lounge and Gabriella undid her dress so she could move the sleeve down to show her Uncle her shoulder, without revealing too much of her body. Once finished, Jacob assured Gabriella it was healing fine and there would be very little scarring.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella turned Fabien," can I talk to my Aunt alone, please Fabien, I won't be long". He looked at her, concern in his eyes,"I'm fine, it's just women's problems", she said to him reassuringly, her hand on his arm. Fabien nodded and with Jacob the pair left the two women alone. Valentina turned to her niece, "are you OK?", she asked gently, Gabriella turned to her Aunt and said, "I'm not sure, how soon can you tell if you are with child?". Valentina looked at her niece in shock, " he hasn't forced you against your will has he?" she asked gently, Gabriella shaking her in reply, "no Aunt, I came to him willingly, there is something between us I cannot fathom but I need to deal with things in Rouen first before I can be fully free, but I don't want to impede on him, he deserves better than a whore's daughter, if I am with child I will leave him in peace, I'm just not sure, my cycle is not due for another week". Valentina pulled Gabriella to her and gave the poor young woman a hug, "you will know if you are" and she went on to explain symptoms she may suffer from before going over to a unit in the room and taking out a couple of bottles, "this tonic will ease the sickness, so you can at least hide that, but you may start to show at about three months, so you will need to make a decision before then on what you want to do, but we will always be here for you and you can stay with us", kissing her niece on the forehead. " Now come, let us round up the men and go get us some dinner before you two desert us again", the two women heading out of the lounge to the kitchen, finding the two men already in there tucking in.

Fabien rose when he saw Gabriella enter the room, "are you sure you are OK?", he asked her gently. Gabriella nodded to him, " I'm fine", kissing him lightly on his cheek, taking a seat next to him at the table and tucking into the meal, her Aunt noticing the bruises, "Guy", replied Gabriella, " though he is no longer a threat nor his brother". Valentina looked at the pair of them and shook her head lightly, when were the going to realize they were suited to each other, even more so than Lisette and Fabien had been, her niece had the same stubborn and willful streak she had seen in Fabien. The four of them finished their meal and retired to the lounge with their drinks, catching up, until Fabien heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. "Time to be making a move if we don't want to risk getting caught in the storm on the way home", standing up and offering his hand to help Gabriella up. Gabriella went with Valentina into the hallway whilst Fabien went via the kitchen to the stables to help Ben saddled the horses ready for the return journey, Fabien watching the skies, they might make it back by the skin of their teeth. In the privacy of the hallway, Valentina gave her niece a hug and made sure she had the vials of tonic with her," just in case and if you cycle doesn't show a week after it is due,come back and see me and I will check for you, take care Gabriella and behave", kissing her niece on the forehead, she opened the front door and led Gabriella out to where Fabien was sat on Minos, with Demon's reins in his hands, Ben helping Gabriella up onto the stallion and Fabien handing her the reins. "Are you ready for a run, little hellcat", he asked her, urging Minos into a gallop, Gabriella waving to her Aunt and Uncle and then urging Demon after Fabien and Minos, her hair flailing behind her.

The storm caught them halfway into their journey, the lightning and loud thunder spooking the horses, Fabien turned off the track, Gabriella followed him, using all her strength to keep Demon from bolting, Fabien led them to an abandoned farm outbuilding, jumping from Minos, he helped Gabriella down, leading the two horses into the building, Gabriella following and pulling the heavy door closed. The pair took the dripping saddles and used some rags Fabien had found to dry the horses as best they could. Fabien then turned his attention to getting a fire built in the huge fireplace, luckily there was a stack of wood that due to being in the building for years was dry enough to get a fire going, Fabien using a piece of flint and his dagger to create a spark. Gabriella stood shivering by it, trying to get dry. Fabien turned to her, he'd already spotting the hay pile in the corner and the blanket over it, "take your clothes off and we will get dry together", his eyes twinkling. " Help me with the ties, my hands are numb", she pleaded with him. Fabien, only too eager to get her naked, was quick to undo them and lifted the dress off of Gabriella, brushing her erect nipples with the back of his hands, causing Gabriella to gasp. Fabien made a makeshift line for their clothes and strip himself off, pulling Gabriella to him and lifting her up, carried her over to hay pile, pulling the blanket over them, tormenting Gabriella's body with his hands, making her ready for him before plunging into her again and again, her moans of ecstasy drown out by the loud clashes of thunder overhead. Fabien reached his climax and collapsing on top of her, pulling her to him, wrapping her in his arms, holding her close to keep her warm, it was looking like they would be there for at least the rest of the afternoon and possibly the night.

Gabriella dozed off, giving Fabien the chance to rise and add more fuel to the fire, the storm still raging furiously outside. He checked on their clothes and pulled his shirt over his head, his breeches and jacket still slightly damp.  It was whilst he was checking on Gabriella's clothes that he came across the glass vials her aunt had given her, taking the stopper from one, he tentatively smelt its contents.  He recognized the smell, Lisette had used the tonic a lot during her pregnancy with baby Lisette, it was to ease the pregnancy sickness, surely Gabriella couldn't be with child already, Fabien thought to himself, they had only been lovers for a week and a half. He put the stopper back into the vial and put it back into Gabriella's pocket, he wait and see. Checking on her chemise, Fabien picked it off the line and took it over to the delicate figure lying under the blanket and gently nudged her awake, "put this on, it's dry and will keep you a bit warmer", brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, kissing her gently ion the lips. Gabriella nodded at him and pulled it over her head, the heat from the fire still held within it, it warmed her slightly. Fabien picked the blanket up and placed it on the floor nearer the fire, then went back and picked up a sleepy Gabriella and laid her gently on the blanket, sitting beside her and placing her head in his lap, Gabriella dropping off again with his gentle caresses to her hair and the heat from the fire. Fabien sat there listening to the rumbles of thunder, his senses ever alert, his hand caressing Gabriella's head gently, thinking of the letter she had written to her Madame back in Rouen, what was the devil and why had Gabriella requested it be sent to her and why had she only given him a month before she would leave him.

Three hours later, Fabien gently woke Gabriella from her slumber, " come hellcat, time to dress and leave, the storm has eased so we should make it back to the cottage", lifting Gabriella's head gently out of his lap he stood up and pulled his breeches and jacket from the line, got dressed and then giving Gabriella his hand helped her stand up, her pale, tired face looking at him, he helped her into her dress,pulling the ties, if the men back at the garrison saw him playing maid he be a laughing stock, but he didn't care, the luscious body in front of him was his reward. He pulled her to him and gave her a warm hug, kissing her nose and then turning to the horses he saddled both of them, before going over to the fire and throwing water over it to put it out. Fabien took Gabriella's hand and the horses reins in the other hand and led them all through the door, helping Gabriella up onto Demon and closing the door, before climbing up onto Minos and the pair headed for the cottage. Christian came out to the sounds of the horses hooves and grabbed their reins, holding them steady whilst Fabien jumped down and helped Gabriella down, holding her close to him. They walked into the cottage where Dimitri was catching up with his sister, "Ah Fabien, I have a message from Bontemps, you are needed at the palace", Dimitri said to his friend. Fabien nodded to his friend, " I won't be long", with that he lifted Gabriella up and carried her tired form up to the bedroom, placing her on the bed, kissing her gently, "sleep little one, I will be back later". Fabien removed her slippers and covered her with the blankets, Gabriella already asleep, something was wrong with her, Fabien thought concern in his heart.

He went downstairs and spoke with Hazel asking her to keep an eye on Gabriella, and to send word to Jacob for him to come and check on her. Hazel nodded to him and began to prepare a broth for Gabriella, by the looks of the poor girl when Fabien had brought her in, she looked as though she caught a chill and with fever only just having left her body, it looked as though it had returned. Fabien left via the kitchen door and headed to the stables, getting Christian to saddle Bolt and give Minos a rest, he also got Michal to saddled Star and go to the Masson's home and bring Jacob to check on Gabriella, Fabien was worried about her, he wasn't going to take the risk of losing her or their unborn child if she was carrying, the little graveyard had two people too many in it anyway, he refused to add a third. Once Bolt was saddled, Fabien climbed up and he and Dimitri headed for the palace, to find out what the summons from Bontemps was, Michal heading in the opposite direction to bring Jacob back to check on Gabriella. An hour and a half later, Jacob and Michal arrived back at the cottage, Hazel was already upstairs, bathing Gabriella to bring her fever down, the young woman burning as if she was on fire. Jacob had bought with him a vial of medicine and gave his poor niece some of it, turning to Hazel he said "give her some of this every two hours, keep the room warm and if she wakes, feed her broth and only water to drink, she is a strong lass and will fight this but she needs our help, I will rest for a while and then take over from you to give you a break, as I know my grandchildren will have you awake in the early hours", with that he turned and headed downstairs to thee lounge to grab some rest, Michal building the fire in Gabriella's room and Hazel sitting with her, bathing her, the broth Hazel had made staying warm near the fireplace.

Gabriella came round an hour later, though was barely conscious, Hazel helped her with the broth and then Gabriella dozed off again, fitfully sleeping, at one point crying for Fabien though she was asleep. Hazel watched her charge, bathing her head and shoulders, quietly thinking to herself, "so, this young maid feels something for Fabien, the two of them are suited to each other, but they need to see it for themselves, if she survives this I will try and help him get her to stay, she is a lovely young maid and gets on well with his children". Hazel stopped bathing Gabriella's head as the poor woman, woke screaming, Gabriella had had a nightmare, induced by the fever, Hazel pulled her into her arms as the poor girl sobbed on her shoulder, Fabien coming into the room, his dagger drawn, " What happened", he asked Hazel, looking at the pair of them and putting his dagger away, removing his gloves and placing them on the sideboard, "Nightmare", Hazel replied, " fever induced I hope, she has been calling for you in her sleep ". Hazel lay the poor maid back on the bed and stood up, moving over to the unit she re-lit the candle whilst Fabien put more logs on the fire and brought it back to life. Jacob came in to check on his niece and Hazel said her goodnights and left. Fabien took off his boots and sat on the bed, pulling Gabriella to him, Jacob checked his niece and gave her more of the tonic, Gabriella drifting in and out of sleep, whimpering for Fabien. Fabien kissed her forehead, stroking her hair and holding her close, trying to soothe her as the fever ripped through her body, praying to himself that she would pull through, he wanted her forever though he had only know her for a week and a half, something was pulling them together, the instinct had been the same as with Lisette and Claudine.


	10. Chapter 10

Fabien dozed as Gabriella lay in his arms, waking as she stirred and cried out for him once more, clinging to him, " hush my little hellcat, you are safe with me", soothing her, stroking her hair. Gabriella looked at him, her eyes wild. Fabien pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, trying to reassure her that he was there. Gabriella came round fully, "Fabien, can I have a drink", she asked him quietly, the fever seeming to have eased. Fabien got up and went to the dresser, and poured himself and Gabriella a glass of wine, and took them over to the bed, handed Gabriella her glass and took a seat next to her on the bed. Gabriella shivered and drank the wine, handing the glass back to Fabien and settled back against the pillows, sweat gleaming on her face. Fabien checked her forehead, the fever seemed to be ebbing, but he was taking no chances, he would make her stay in bed until she was fully well, however much she protested, he chain her to it if he had to. Fabien gave Gabriella the next dose of the tonic, and then turned round to add more fuel to the fire, before getting changed and climbing into bed next Gabriella, pulling her to him, stroking her hair and soothing her till she feel asleep, Fabien dropping off not long after her. The pair had an unsettled night, the fever causing Gabriella to sleep fitfully and waking with fever induced nightmares, Fabien waking with her, soothing her with gentle caresses and kisses, until she dozed off again. Fabien rose with the sun, exhausted and began to build a fresh fire, opening the window slightly to let in fresh air, stroking the hair from Gabriella's eyes and checking her temperature, the fever still in her body but ebbing.

Hazel came up with food for Fabien and a broth for Gabriella, looking at Fabien's face, she could tell it had been a rough night, "how was she?", Hazel asked him with concern. " Not good, she kept screaming for me as if she were trapped or lost, I fear there is something she hasn't told me about Rouen or that she is scared of something and the fever is trying to force it out of her", he sighed, running his hand over his head and through his hair, he was at a loss as to what to do with Gabriella. The young woman in question came round with a coughing fit wracking her chest, Fabien with her in seconds to help prop her up and Hazel on hand with a glass of water to ease the coughing. Fabien looked at her and asked her gently, once her coughing had subsided, "how are you feeling?", Gabriella replied, her pale face looking at him but her eyes twinkling, " I've felt worse, but that was due to a bullet in the shoulder, this I think was probably weather induced", grinning up at him as he lent over her and gave her a kiss before pulling a strand of her hair, "careful wench, that bullet was deserved", he said to her gruffly, the lack of sleep showing in his voice. Hazel disappeared leaving the two of them to sort themselves out, the household would soon be awake with the cries of the children and she had breakfasts to prepare, she went and checked in on Jacob who was sound asleep, Hazel pulled the door to and left the old man to sleep, the children would wake him shortly anyway. Meanwhile upstairs Fabien had propped Gabriella up so she could eat her broth whilst he sat and ate the food Hazel had brought him. Once finished, Gabriella tried to get out of bed, Fabien looking at her, " where are you going, hellcat", "getting out of bed to go answer the call of nature Monsieur," she faked bowed to him and disappeared behind the dressing screen and answered the call of nature before returning to the bed, Fabien watching her.

She curled up on the bed, under the covers, propping herself up as Fabien came and sat by her side, "stay in bed, wench and get well, get out of the bed and I'll chain you back into it, understand me", tilting her head gently with his hand and kissing her deeply, " Yes Fabien", she replied so sincerely, he had to take a double check, it was a bit out of her character, but seeing her pale face, he knew she was in no fit state to argue with him, as a second coughing fit wracked her body. Fabien at her side with a glass of water to help ease it once more, giving her another dose of her Uncle's tonic and making her comfortable. "Can you read?", Fabien asked her, Gabriella turned and nodded to him, looking at him quizzically, " Good, I'll bring you something so your boredom doesn't lead you to mischief," he said to her, his eyes twinkling at her. He turned to get dressed and turned to leave, "What's the Devil?", he asked her. Gabriella smiled, she knew he'd read her letter, " wait and see, Monsieur, wait and see", mischief in her eyes. Fabien tweaked her nose with his fingers like a naughty child, "behave". He turned and left, pulling the door to behind him, leaving Gabriella to settle down, he'd left a glass of water at her side, hearing her coughing again as he left, hoping she would be OK. Claude met him in the corridor on the way to the stairs, " Is Gabriella here papa?", his son asking him quietly, "She is, but she is very sick, so could you be a good boy and look after her for me and help Hazel and grandpa with her", Claude nodded, " Grandpa is here also?", his small face beaming, with Fabien's nod the young lad ran down the stairs to find him.

Fabien followed his son down the stairs and found Hazel in the kitchen talking with the young maid Ella, who had come to help over a year ago when Lisette had passed on so Hazel could spend time with the children. Baby Lisette and Dominic were already awake and having their breakfasts, Lisette on seeing her papa, reached out to try and hug him, Fabien gently taking her from Hazel's arms, "be good my little one", kissing his daughter on her forehead, before passing her back to Hazel, "Gabriella is resting but will need checking on in about an hour or so, I'm going to take her some books up and then I'll need to leave for the palace", he said to the maid turning to go to the library and pick some books for Gabriella, taking them up to her and leaving them at her side, the young maid asleep. Fabien watched her for a few minutes, before turning and leaving, it was going to be a long day at work. He headed down the stairs, nodding to the two maids in the kitchen and then headed to the stables, greeting Michal and Christian and saddling Minos, climbing up and heading towards the palace, his thoughts staying with the woman in his bed. An hour later, Jacob arose and had his breakfast before going to check on his niece, Claude tagging along with his grandpa, hiding behind his legs shyly as Jacob opened the door to Gabriella's quiet shout of come in. Claude climbed up on the big bed and settled himself next to Gabriella, giving her hug with his small arms, Jacob checking her forehead, the fever had eased but only slightly, it would be a few days before she would be well enough to get up and leave the bedroom. Jacob gave Gabriella some more tonic and then said his goodbyes, he would leave as there was no need for him to stay, he'd leave some tonic with Hazel.

Claude said goodbye to his grandpa, and curled up next to Gabriella, the young woman pulling the little boy to her, answering his questions about his mama and their childhood antics, before the pair drifted off to sleep together. Hazel found them a few hours later when she went to check on Gabriella, taking the young woman up some broth. She woke the little boy and then gently woke Gabriella, "I have brought you some broth Gabriella and it's time for your medicine", Hazel said to her softly. Gabriella propped herself up against the pillows and took the medicine from Hazel and then the broth and ate it sat in the bed, Claude curled up at her side, waiting patiently for her to finish so they could talk. Hazel took the bowl from Gabriella once she had finished, telling Claude not to be too long as his lunch would be ready soon, the young lad nodding to her before turning to his father's friend, his mama's cousin. Gabriella was enjoying chatting to Claude, the young lad looking so much like his father, with just the slight hint of Lisette showing through, Gabriella wistfully thinking about Fabien, wanting his arms around her. A short while later, Hazel shouted Claude for his lunch, his small face turning to Gabriella, " can I come back in a little while, Gabriella, please", Gabriella turned to him, "knock and if I am awake, I will shout you in", giving him a kiss on his forehead, sending him on his way before she settled back into the bed, picking up one of the books Fabien had left her and began to read. A coughing fit wracking her chest half an hour later, Gabriella taking some water to ease it before settling down to sleep.

Claude knocked on the door an hour later, but when Gabriella didn't answer, he snuck into the room and climbed up onto the bed, snuggling next to her careful not to wake her. Fabien found them a few hours later when he returned home from the palace and Hazel told him his son had spent most of the day with Gabriella. Fabien began to rebuild the fire, lighting a candle and pulled the curtains to, Gabriella stirring as Fabien kissed her on the forehead, " how are you doing?", he asked her softly. "I'm feeling a lot better and I've had a little protector", nodding towards the sleeping figure of Claude. " Has he been any trouble? ", Fabien asked her, Gabriella shook her head, " no he's been a little angel". She rose to get out of the bed, giving Fabien a look to say don't panic, before she disappeared behind the screen, Fabien removing his gloves, cloak and jacket, Gabriella coming back and walking over to him, kissing him, tangling her hand in his hair, she'd missed him. Fabien returned the kiss before lifting her up and carrying her back to the bed, "back to bed wench, I want you well and fit", tucking her in, tweaking a nipple through her nightdress, Gabriella stifling her gasp so as not to wake the little boy at her side, " beast", she hissed. Fabien grinned at her, he turned to little boy and gently shook him awake, "time for tea and bed, Claude", the boy stirring, he rolled over and kissed Gabriella goodbye and then held his hands out to his papa for a hug, Fabien lifting his child up, he turned to Gabriella, " I will be back shortly with some stew for you, Hazel was making it earlier", before he turned and carried his son downstairs, eating his tea with his children and saying goodnight to them, headed upstairs to Gabriella taking her stew with him.

Gabriella sat up in the bed as Fabien came in, getting out of the bed she pulled a shawl around her shoulders and walking over to the table in the room, sitting down in front of the fire to eat the stew Fabien had brought up with him, the man in question undressing behind her, standing there watching her. Gabriella finished her food and walked back over to the bed and climbed back into it, Fabien handing her the medicine for her to take and then he climbed in besides her, pulling her to him. Fighting the urge to torment her body, he held her close nuzzling her neck "sleep my hellcat and regain your strength, I want you bending to my will again but I want you well before then", he whispered to her, Gabriella sighing longingly. The pair fell asleep together, Gabriella snuggled into Fabien's chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively, holding her to him. Gabriella woke a few hours later, sobbing from another fever induced nightmare, Fabien soothing her, " what's wrong, Gabriella, tell me, please", Fabien asked her gently, Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know, I keep dreaming I'm trapped and cannot get out, its dark and stuffy and I cannot breathe", she sobbed in his arms, Fabien holding her close, stroking her hair, trying to soothe her, " hush little one, I'm here for you", kissing her softly, "now sleep, I want my little hellcat back". Gabriella drifted off, soothed by Fabien's gentle caresses, Fabien dropping off not long after, the pair sleeping through the rest of the night and past the dawn, awakening when Gabriella came round with another coughing fit, Fabien rising out of bed and getting her a glass of water.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella spent a week in bed recovering, Claude, Lisette and Dominic keeping her company during the day, with Hazel spending time with her as well, the two become friends, her strength coming back. One morning Gabriella had had enough, she was bored, so when Fabien had gone to the palace, she climbed out of bed and searching through the wardrobe and chest of drawers, finding the warmest clothes she could, pulling a shawl about her and boots on her feet, she headed downstairs and met Hazel in the kitchen with the children. Hazel raised an eyebrow, knowing the girl's stubborn streak, let her sit and eat her breakfast, " stay in the garden all of you", seeing that the children were eager to go out as well and had already been dressed to go out. Claude took Gabriella's hand and led her into the garden, showing her the rose garden and where the arbor was, Gabriella sitting a while, whilst the children played at her feet. Hazel called them a while later for their lunch, Gabriella lifting Lisette up and carrying her in whilst Claude helped Dominic to walk into his mother. Gabriella warming herself by the fire, before seating herself and helping Hazel feed the children, her strength was returning though her face was still pale, Gabriella knew she had to return to her Aunt, her cycle had still not begun, but she would wait till she was fully better before risking the ride, she had to regain her strength both for Fabien and her return to Rouen. Once lunch had finished, Gabriella helped Hazel settle the younger two children for a nap and then she and Claude took some blankets and settled down in the arbor together, Gabriella telling Claude more tales about her childhood friends, his mama Lisette and their cousin Claudine before reading to him from one of the children's novels she had found, the pair curling up on the seat and falling asleep.

Fabien found them an hour later, curled up together, leaving Gabriella curled up asleep he picked up Claude and carried the young boy to his room, settling him in his bed before he headed back outside to his lover, Gabriella stirring as Fabien sat next to her. He lifted her into his lap, kissing her, he missed her, Gabriella returning his kisses, Fabien undid the ties at the front her dress, prizing her breasts from it and suckling her nipples, feeling himself harden, he wanted her. Gabriella moaned under his tormenting, feeling herself getting wet, she moved herself so she was straddling Fabien, allowing him to undo his breeches before she eased herself onto him, moaning as his hard cock entered her, Fabien smothering her groans of pleasure with his mouth, "hush hellcat, unless you want my children finding us", ramming himself into her, he'd missed her, nibbling her ears and neck. Gabriella riding him reaching her climaxes over and over again, until Fabien reached his own, Gabriella slumping forward in his waiting arms and kissing him. Fabien lifted her chin, " come hellcat, time to get you in the warm before you fall ill on me again, its been too long as it is", standing up, he wrapped Gabriella up in the blankets and carried her inside the cottage and up to his room, putting her in the middle of the bed, he turned and locked the door, he didn't want his son intruding this night or in the morning, he had plans for the young woman lying in his bed. Gabriella stretched out on the bed, lying there seductively, Fabien growled, he built a fire and stoked it before stripping off.

Gabriella sat up as Fabien climbed onto the bed, helping him relieve her of her clothes, submitting to his tormenting hands and caresses. Fabien threw her clothes to the floor and using his belt, he tied Gabriella's arms to one of the bed posts, flicking her nipples as he sat back on the bed, Gabriella writhing in front of him. "God", he thought to himself, " I've missed this". He began to run his hands over Gabriella's naked form, gently teasing her nipples, first with his fingers and then with his tongue, before tracing a line down to her belly, kissing it. Gabriella gasped, "oh god, he knows", she thought to herself. Fabien moved his fingers to her clit and gently began to work it, making Gabriella writhe under his tormenting, she could feel her release building and then Fabien stopped Gabriella whimpering at the loss of his caress. "Patience, hellcat", Fabien growled at her and then he plunged himself deep into her. Gabriella moaned with her climax and shuddered against him as Fabien drove himself deep into her again and again, bringing her over the edge, time and time again, he reached up and released her hands and as they reached their climaxes together, Gabriella made her mark on his back, dragging her nails down it, Fabien arching against, " hellcat", he whispered into her ear as he slumped at the side of her, stroking her hair and kissing her deeply. Gabriella curled into him, wrapping her arms around him, falling asleep to his caresses, Fabien stroking her hair.

Early the next morning, Fabien woke and climbed out of bed, pulling his shirt over his head, he headed over to the fire and began to build a new one to take the chill off the room, Autumn was finally trying to take hold, the mist outside of the room taking claim to the cold morning. Gabriella yawned and stretched on the bed behind him, "when were you going to tell me you were with child, hellcat", Fabien asked her gently, turning to face her. Gabriella looked away from him, " I'm not sure if I am Fabien, my cycle is late but I want to check with my Aunt to be sure, but I will not hinder you in anyway, besides Rouen calls and I need to find out what Guy and Devan were planning for me, there is a plot afoot and I want to sort it, with or without you, you need to protect the King here and I will protect him in Rouen if I have to", she said to him sincerely. Fabien sat on the bed and pulled her roughly to him, "whether you carry my child or not Gabriella, I will protect you, I will let you go back to Rouen on one condition, you ask for my assistance if you need it and don't endanger yourself or our child, promise me this and you are free to go", kissing on her forehead, before releasing her, noticing the tears in her eyes, he could see she was torn, " hush, hellcat, it will be OK, things will be what they are", pulling her to him gently this time, wrapping in his warm embrace, "damn it", he thought to himself, " I want her, but how is it possible, we've been lovers for three weeks, what is with these women". Fabien rose and got dressed, he needed to go to the palace, but there would be a trip via Paris first to see Valentina and confirm if Gabriella was carrying his child.

Gabriella climbed out of bed and began to dress herself, Fabien helping her with the ties on her dress, "wrap warmly my sweet, we have places to be today and the air is cool, I do not want you ill again", wrapping her cloak around her. The pair left the room together and headed to the kitchens where the household was beginning to stir, Hazel had made them some porridge which they ate before leaving for the stables, Christian assisting Fabien to saddle Minos and Demon, the latter full of beans, having not been ridden for over a week. Fabien helped Gabriella up before climbing onto Minos and the pair headed towards Paris and the Masson's home, Gabriella a little subdued. An hour later they arrived, Ben greeting them and taking the horses reins, Fabien nodding to him, " we won't be long", a maid opened the door and Jacob met his niece and Fabien in the hallway, Valentina bustling in from the kitchen. Valentina looked at her niece and took her to Jacob's surgery, this was not for the men. Valentina performed the age old test and confirmed that Gabriella was carrying. They left the room quietly, Gabriella unsure of what to say or do. Valentina hugged her niece and whispered to her, "you'll always have a home here if you need it, never fear that", kissing her on the forehead she led her back to Fabien, looking him in the eye, Valentina said to him, " take care of her", before bidding the pair goodbye. Ben had brought their horses to the front of the house and helped Gabriella up, Fabien climbing up onto Minos behind them, then the pair were away to Versailles.

Fabien noticed Gabriella's subdued look and tried to coax her to speak, "what was the outcome", he asked her gently, reining Minos in next to her, Gabriella, avoiding his interrogating gaze, said softly, " I carry your child". The pair completed the journey to Versailles in silence, Gabriella away with her thoughts and Fabien not wanting to add to the turmoil. They rode the horses into the courtyard to be met with a commotion, a grey wolf was prowling around a crate and snarling at anyone that came near, the crate the wolf had sprung from abandoned on the floor. "Celeste, heel" Gabriella's small voice commanded, reining Demon in, she jumped down before Fabien could assist her, the wolf turning at the sound of her voice and trotting over to her like a playful puppy, Gabriella stroking the giant animal's head, "finally, The devil has arrived", she said to Fabien, who was now stood waryingly at her side, her eyes sparkling with mischief once more. " This is the Devil", he asked pointing to Celeste, the wolf watching him. "No", Gabriella shook her head, " can I borrow your glove", she asked Fabien, he nodded, looking at her quizzically and removed one of his gloves, handing it to her. Gabriella pulled the glove on and wrapping some of the cloak around her arm, she walked over to the crate, undid the latch and shoved her arm in. Removing her arm, Gabriella turned back to Fabien and said, "this is Aros, otherwise known as The Devil", Fabien looked in awe at the magnificent beast on Gabriella's, there sat on her arm was a beautiful falcon, " how", Fabien asked her. "I raised him from a chick, when his nest was ransacked by foxes, Celeste I saved as a cub from a hunter's trap they were my companions when Devan and Guy left me be". Gabriella removed the hood over Aros' head and sent him soaring into the skies, Fabien watching the magnificent beast sore high into the skies.

" Well at least you didn't give away your true position here when you sent for them, come we need to discuss your plans for return and the reasons behind your training, hellcat", Fabien looked at her softly, pulling her to him, Celeste giving him a warning growl. Gabriella looked at him mischievously, before whistling Arose back to her, the falcon landing perfectly on her arm. The pair walked through into Fabien's office, Celeste taking up residence in front of the fire and Gabriella placing Aros onto the back of a chair as a perch. The pair sat at Fabien's desk and began to outline her return and what she would say, as much as Fabien didn't want her to leave, he knew he had to protect the king and Gabriella was willing to help. They would use the ploy that Guy and Gabriella had been married in Versailles and that she carried Guy's child, however Guy and Devan had been caught in the palace under suspicion of plotting to kill the King and Gabriella had fled in secret to avoid being captured herself, she was to find out who else was involved and slowly capture them, sending them to Fabien in Versailles, she would use Lisette's sleeping potion and knock them out, before sending them with Lucas help. Gabriella would also try and find any paperwork relating to any plot. Gabriella knew the plan wasn't without risk but she was determine to prove her worth to Fabien and save her King, and have her revenge on the men that wanted to use her body for evil. Gabriella would leave within the week and head back to Rouen, climbing into Fabien's lap and planted a loving kiss on his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Fabien lifted Gabriella from his lap and pushed her onto the table, under doing his breeches, he lifted her skirts and entered her gently, bringing them both to a shuddering climax, he was going to miss this but they both had a duty to ensure the kings safety, however long it took. Fabien kissed her possessively, she was his. Fabien lifted Gabriella from the table and carried her to his chambers, they would spend the night in his chambers then head back to the cottage, Gabriella had a promise to fulfill to Claude before she disappeared. Fabien placed Gabriella on his bed and then turned and locked the door, going over to the fireplace and building a fire, Gabriella stripping off behind him and climbing into his bed, tonight would be theirs, for tomorrow Gabriella would be making plans to leave for an unknown length of time until she had foiled the suspected plot brewing in Rouen of which she was a pawn. Fabien turned and strode to the bed, removing his clothes, he climbed into the bed and pulled Gabriella astride of him, the minx easing him into her, Fabien gently teasing her nipples, pulling her to him so he could caress them with his tongue, making Gabriella moan with pleasure. Fabien reached up Gabriella's back and grabbed her hair, pulling her to him, using his other hand he grabbed her throat, gently but possessively, "remember hellcat, you are mine and only mine", flipping her over he plunged into her again and again, bringing her close to her climax and then withdrawing, " well, wench what do you say". Gabriella looked at him, her eyes begging him to continue his sweet torment, her mouth pouting, "I am yours but you will never tame me", mischief in her voice as she purred at him. Fabien plunged himself into her once more, bringing both to their release, Gabriella moaning Fabien's name as he smothered her moans with his kisses.

" I don't want you tamed hellcat, but you will still be mine", Fabien whispered in her ear, pulling her to him, "use any means necessary but your body belongs to me, understand", he caressed her back, Gabriella submitting to it, gasping with shock as Fabien grabbed the back of her neck, tightening his grip, " understand me hellcat", Fabien looked in her eyes, seeing the mixture of fear, lust  and anger in them. Gabriella squirmed in his grip, bringing her hand up she tried to slap him across the face, but Fabien grabbed her arm, pulling her to him, he rolled her onto her back, releasing her neck, he kissed her deeply, Gabriella raking her nails down his back and responding passionately to his kiss, "yes, I understand", she moaned under his kisses. The pair curled up together and dozed off, waking during the night to quench theirs passions once more before falling asleep again. Fabien rose early the next morning, built a fire for Gabriella and left her to sleep, he had papers to get ready for Gabriella's return to Rouen. He and Dimitri had drafted up a fake marriage certificate for Gabriella and Guy, which Gabriella would take with her to Rouen to help her with her ploy, Fabien hoping it would work, he didn't want to lose her. Gabriella rose a few hours later and dressed, surprised that Fabien hadn't chained her to the bed. She headed out of his room and down the secret corridor to Fabien's offices, seeing Dimitri and Fabien in deep conversation, Fabien lifting his head and nodding at her as she approached them. Fabien threw something at her, Gabriella catching it from the air, it was a gold ring, she looked at him puzzled, " You need a wedding ring, see if it fits". Gabriella tried it on and it fitted perfectly.

Celeste, on seeing her mistress rose from her place at the fireplace and walked over to Gabriella, rubbing her head against her legs. Gabriella reached down and patted her on the head, glad that the wolf had settled around Fabien. Aros was still sat on the back of the chair, looking like he was getting ready for flight, Gabriella looked at Fabien and he handed her his glove, "I won't be long" she said kissing him on the forehead, she coaxed Aros onto her arm and walked out into the courtyard, whistling for Demon she climbed onto the horse's back without even bothering for him to be saddled and raced to the forest, letting Aros fly before returning to the palace, jumping from Demon and letting him wander back into his stable for his breakfast, Fabien meeting her and looking at her, admiration on his face, "Careful hellcat or people will start calling you a witch", pulling her to him the pair walked back to Fabien's offices with Celeste at their heels, Fabien having already organised for food to be brought to them. Gabriella sat down and began to eat, she was famished then nausea set it, further confirming she was with child, luckily she had the vial her aunt had given her in the pocket of her dress, turning her back on Fabien she took a sip and returned the vial to her pocket. Fabien watching her out of the corner of his eye, whilst discussing things with Dimitri and Lucas who had just joined them, Lucas would be Fabien's eyes and ears, acting as a hired goon under the pretense Devan had hired him to protect Gabriella, should anything happen to him and Guy, that way Gabriella would have some back up in Rouen.

A few hours later, horses saddled, Fabien and Gabriella set off for the cottage. Gabriella wanted to keep her promise to Claude, to show him her childhood den, but she wanted to make sure the area was safe before she took the children out to it. It was early afternoon when the pair arrived at Fabien's cottage, Claude running out to meet them, Gabriella climbing down from Demon and pulling the young lad into a big hug, "give me an hour and I will take you somewhere special", she said to him gently, going to Fabien and her room in the cottage, she strapped on her weapons and returned to Fabien, " ready", she nodded to him and began to head into the woods using the cottage to pinpoint and get her bearings, using her sword to cut down overgrown brambles and weeds, Fabien and Celeste close at her heels, Aros somewhere overhead in the skies. Suddenly they entered a small clearing and the remains of a small woodcutters hut, "our den", Gabriella whispered. Though Gabriella had an ulterior motive for bringing Fabien here, she needed practice and to make sure the arm he shot her in was still usable in a fight, her only hindrance would be the skirts on her dress, but she needed to work round it. She pulled her sword and pointed it Fabien, catching him off guard. Fabien drew his sword and looked at her, " what are you playing at hellcat?", he asked her wryly, keeping his sword aimed at her throat. "I need practice, Fabien, I need to know I can still protect myself and that my arm still works OK", she replied mischievously.

Fabien, though still a little wary, nodded to her and the pair began to fight, Gabriella frustrated at first as her skirts kept trying to trip her up, until Fabien eased the burden by ripping a slit in it from her waist to her ankle, giving her room, something he soon regretted as the little hellcat managed to unarm him and put her dagger to his throat. " Do you yield, Monsieur Marchal", Gabriella asked him cheekily, "Never", he growled, locking his leg around hers, he pulled it from under her forcing onto her back on the ground, Fabien on top of her with her own dagger at her throat, her arms trapped her Fabien's hand. Fabien looked into her eyes, sparkling bright with mischief, " so hellcat, the tables have turned", using the dagger he traced a line gently down her throat, Gabriella gasping as the cold metal touched her skin, Fabien continuing to trace the dagger down to the top of dress, before throwing the dagger to one side and kissing Gabriella passionately, Gabriella returning the kiss. Fabien climbed off Gabriella and pulled her up to him, "come, you have a promise to my son to fulfill, and I think your arm is fine," kissing her on her nose, the couple turned and headed back towards the cottage, to the happy shouts of Claude who had been waiting for them. Gabriella called Claude to her and they headed to the den, Claude happily chatting away, Fabien watching them and keeping an eye out for any danger, Celeste acting like a playful pup around them, her wolf like instincts held at bay, though as Fabien watched the beautiful animal, he could tell she was just as alert as he was.

Gabriella pulled her dagger as they got to the den, they hadn't checked inside when they had been here, so rather than let Claude dive in first, she wanted to check no wild animal or human was hiding out in there. Celeste was at her mistress's heels in seconds, guarding both her and the small boy, Gabriella pulled open the door, but there was no-one there, it had fallen into a bit of disrepair since Gabriella had last been here, but with a bit of fixing up it would be a perfect den for Claude, Dominic and Lisette when the younger two were old enough.  Gabriella knelt in front of Claude, pulling the young boy gently to her, "Promise me, you will never come here on your own until you are older, I will be leaving soon, but I promise you we will make this place ours when I return, but I want you to stay safe until then", Claude nodded to her and in a small voice, said " I promise, Gabriella, but why do you have to go?" Gabriella pulled the young boy into her lap, "I am on a mission to protect our King, I cannot say how long I will be gone, but I promise you I will return", kissing him gently on his forehead, " now come before Hazel thinks I have run away with you". Claude stood up from Gabriella's lap and began to run off towards the cottage, Fabien striding over to help Gabriella up, kissing her, "thankyou", he said to her. Gabriella took his hand in hers, " I will return Fabien, I promise, we will solve this together and I will be free of the men who want to use me for evil, I am loyal to our King and you", she said gently, kissing him lightly on his cheek, "now come before your son gets lost in these woods", Gabriella taking off and catching up with Claude, pulling him into a hug.

Gabriella carried Claude into the cottage, Fabien following behind her, Hazel had already prepared food for them, so they all sat and ate their meal, Gabriella helping Hazel with the two younger ones, Claude happily chatting away to his papa.  Celeste had followed them in and was stood near the fireplace, a bit wary when Beast and Bear entered the room, but sensing she was friendly the two dogs made friends with her and let her settle near the fireplace, Hazel feeding her the same scraps as the two dogs.  It was then that Gabriella remembered Aros, taking some raw meat from Hazel and wrapping her shawl around her arm, she walked out of the kitchen door and into the garden, whistling for him. The falcon flew down and landed gently on his mistress's arm, taking the meat from her fingers carefully. Claude had followed Gabriella out and was stood watching in awe, " can I touch him", Claude asked Gabriella softly. Gabriella knelt down with Aros on her arm, taking Claude's hand slowly she showed him how and where to stroke Aros so the bird didn't spook and turned on him. She showed Claude everything about the bird on her arm, before sending the beast soaring into the skies, letting him find a place to sleep. She took Claude's hand and they walked back into the cottage together. Hazel had gone to settle the younger children for bed and Fabien had retired to the lounge, kissing Claude on the forehead, Gabriella sent him running upstairs to find Hazel and get ready for bed, promising to find him a bit later to read to him. She headed to the lounge in anticipation, her and Fabien still had a few things to discuss.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriella found Fabien seated by the fireplace reading one of his books, he closed it and beckoned for Gabriella to come and sit with him, which she did, slowly. As the night had drawn in, Gabriella had begun to realise just how quickly her time with Fabien was coming to an end, at least for now, she wiped a tear from her eye as she approached him, placing herself gently in Fabien's lap, she pulled his face to her and kissed him passionately. "What's wrong", he asked her, wiping the tears from her eyes, " I'm going to miss this, being part of a family, belonging with you, but I have a duty to my King". Fabien gently stroked her face, "we will be back together soon, my sweet, never fear, now come, we need to make plans for your departure", with that the pair spent several hours discussing what would happen on Gabriella's return to Rouen and how they would communicate, they decided a coded cipher would be easier in case their messages were intercepted and Gabriella's life put in jeopardy. The couple headed upstairs to bed, Gabriella nipping in to see Claude, kissing the sleeping toddler, he had fallen asleep waiting for her to come and read to him, but she had been in discussion with his father. The pair stripped off and climbed into bed together, curled up in each others arms and falling asleep. Fabien stroking Gabriella's hair as she drifted off. Gabriella woke during the night, a nightmare waking her, she curled up against Fabien, feeling his arms wrap around her protectively.

Fabien rose before Gabriella the next morning, washing and dressing he built a fire to make the room warm for Gabriella when she rose, a mist had settled outside and autumn was in full swing, he hoped the weather would hold so that Gabriella would get back to Rouen safely.  Gabriella rose half an hour later and proceeded to wash and dress in her warmest clothes, she had a long journey ahead of her and she was quite fearful of what would greet her on her return. Gabriella met Fabien in the kitchen, Christian had already had Demon saddled and ready for Gabriella and Hazel had made her some breakfast, the couple eating in silence, Gabriella trying to hide her tears from Fabien, though he noticed and pulled her to him, "hush, sweet you will be OK, I promise you", kissing her on the forehead. Fabien held out his hand and led Gabriella outside, Celeste stood with Demon and Aros circling the skies, Lucas already sat in the saddle of his horse, looking every bit the part as Gabriella's protector. Helping Gabriella into the saddle , Fabien stood at Demon's head, holding the stallion steady, " Gabriella, take care and remember, come back if you feel your safety is compromised, we will deal with this either way, I will not lose you". Gabriella looked at him, tears in her eyes, she nodded and whispered quietly, "I will, Fabien". Fabien released Demon's head and Gabriella nudged the stallion into a gallop, off down the track to Rouen, Celeste at heels and Lucas not far behind her.

Fabien watched them leave, then climbed up onto Minos and headed back to the palace, to make the ruse look real, he, Dimitri and Reuben, with a few of the guards would be following Gabriella, and making it look like they were after her but would not find her, therefore hopefully drawing the other conspirators out, he would give Gabriella just enough time to search and pretend to remove anything from Guy and Devan's rooms, before he and his search party arrived. His heart was in his mouth, he had know the hellcat a little over three weeks, she carried his child and had befriended his children, how had she managed to start breaking down the wall around his heart, he swore when Lisette died he would never let another in, and yet the wall was starting to crumble. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, he needed a clear head if he was to protect his King and keep Gabriella safe. Meanwhile, Gabriella and Lucas were making good progress, they were firstly heading to the Masson's home in Paris, so Gabriella could pick up some more of the pregnancy tonic and also the vital sleeping tonic that she was going to need to get the conspirators to Fabien without too much hindrance. Fabien had since arrived at the palace, letting Minos rest he headed to his offices and was met by Reuben and Dimitri, to finalize the plans and to eat, if all went well they would arrive in Rouen by nightfall, the ideal time to put the plan in action, Gabriella and Lucas should be ahead of them by about an hour or so, even with their stop over in Paris.

The sun was starting to set as Gabriella and Lucas arrived in the courtyard of The Golden Horn, a clattering of hooves bringing the stable boy running to take the reins of the horses, Lucas or as Gabriella had renamed him on route, Loki, jumped from his horse and helped Gabriella down, grabbing the stable boy by his collar, "if anyone comes looking, you never saw your mistress or me, hide the horses so they cannot be seen", the petrified stable boy nodded, seeing the look of panic on Gabriella's face, took the horses into the stables out of sight, there was a paddock where he could release them and they could mingle with the other horses to hide. Lucas and Gabriella headed into the brothel and were met by one of the bouncers, Domas, Gabriella looked at him, " Guy and Devan gave been arrested under suspicion of plotting to kill the King, I barely escaped with the skin of my teeth, if it wasn't for Loki I wouldn't have got out, we need to hide, but I need to clear Guy and Devan's rooms, I have no idea if there is any truth behind this but be warned, I don't know if we have been followed, ensure the girls safety as normal, but no bloodshed under my roof, understood, and you have not seen me", Marianne, the Madam, had come to the front at the sound of voices. Marianne pulled Gabriella gently to her, "hush, my girl, we will protect you, as we always have", then noticing the ring on Gabriella's finger she asked, " which one did the deed then?", Gabriella looked at her, tears welling in her eyes, "Guy, I failed to take my revenge but Guy wed and bedded me, like he said he would, I carry his child and Loki was hired to protect me whilst they did what they needed to do in Versailles but they were caught" Gabriella sobbed.

Marianne soothed Gabriella, "go, you need to clear their rooms and hide, we will stall as best we can if anyone comes, you know where to hide", Gabriella nodded and she and Lucas headed upstairs to Devan and Guy's rooms, she and Lucas checking Devan's room first as it was the smallest and only had one chest of drawers and a dresser in it. Lucas started on the dresser and Gabriella hunted through the drawers, there were a few bits of paperwork but nothing too significant, though Lucas did find Devan's will which indicated that he had left everything to Gabriella, his one true love. They checked over the floorboard s and walls for any secret compartments but found nothing, so they decided to try in Guy's room, Gabriella heading for the secret door in the wall which led up to a small attic space, it was dusty but would fit the two of them for the ruse. Meanwhile, Lucas had come across a box, hidden under a floorboard, in it were various letters all outlining a plot that had been in creation from the looks of it for several years, it was for what Gabriella had been groomed for over the last three years since she turned sixteen, reading it made Gabriella feel sick. Also on the papers was a list of conspirators, Guy du Ville, Devan du Ville and their older brother Sebastian du Ville, her brothers, Dustin and Alvin were also named but the leader did not put his name on the letters, using only a crest to mark it, the crest was strangely familiar to Gabriella, but she just couldn't remember why. So Gabriella and Lucas had at least three targets to get rid of, the fourth as yet unknown, but they had time to plan, it would be at least a month or so before she would strike, enough to let the uproar die down and the snakes to come out of hiding once more.

Gabriella and Lucas had found the paperwork in time as outside they heard the clattering of horses in the courtyard, "time to hide", she grinned mischievously at Lucas, as the clamour of commotion began downstairs, Fabien's booming voice reaching her, frightening her slightly, even though she knew was safe. Gabriella sealed the door behind her and Lucas and headed up to the attic, just in time for Marianne to enter with Fabien, Reuben and Dimitri, Celeste had been hidden safely in the kitchens and Aros had flown and hid himself in the trees. The three men began ransacking the room despite Marianne's protests, eventually Dimitri took hold of her and removed her from the room taking her downstairs for questioning, this was Gabriella's cue to give Fabien what she had found in secret. Though she decided to surprise him by lifting up the attic hatch and hanging out of it by her legs, what could she say, she had been trained perfectly. " Well, hellcat, what have you found", Fabien whispered to her, Gabriella handed him down the package, kissing him lightly on the forehead, before pulling herself back into the attic as the blood rush to her head was beginning to hurt, "stay safe", Fabien whispered to her, hiding the package in his jacket, he signaled to Reuben and they left the room. Gabriella heard them thundering down the stairs and Fabien's shouts, " she is not here, she must still be on the trail, to the horses", and several minutes later the horses were thundering out of the courtyard. Marianne waited until it was clear and then came to let Gabriella and Lucas know, Celeste having followed her up the stairs, "they are gone, for now, come I shall see if the kitchen is still in one piece and we shall get you some food", Marianne said to the pair of them.

Gabriella and Lucas headed down the stairs after Marianne, Gabriella surveying the damage which thankfully was minimal but convincing enough to let them know Fabien was after a traitor. Luckily though late the cook still had some broth warm and dished this up for both Gabriella and Lucas, which the pair ate in silence, tiredness beginning to hit them from the ride to Rouen. Lucas would take Devan's room for the night and Gabriella would stay in Guy's room, behind a locked door, Celeste and her weapons close to hand. Marianne wished them both good night and left them, Gabriella and Marianne promising to discuss the running of the brothel in the morning and tie up any loose ends, Gabriella thinking quietly to herself, that while she was her, she might as well assume the role of brothel owner in the place of her supposed husband and his brother, though there would be at least one whore who would protest, not that Gabriella had any qualms about getting rid of her and then there would be Sebastian to deal with, shuddering at the thought, he was going to be tricky. Gabriella entered the room and began to tidy some of the mess Fabien and Reuben had made, Lucas lending a hand, she showed him the secret door to the room she was in, just in case she needed his help, that way he could access the room, she knew Fabien would have his head on a stake if he failed to protect her in Fabien's absence.


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning Gabriella woke to a mist covered view and a sense of loss in her heart, "and so it begins", she whispered quietly to herself, moving towards the fireplace to begin building a fire, unlocking the door so the maid would be able to bring in her breakfast, her mind wandering back to what she had discovered last night and her purported involvement in the plot to assassinate the King. Her first targets would be her brothers, there was no concern of family loyalties there, they were both as evil and pigheaded as her father, and would probably have sold her or imprisoned her and turned her into a whore if Guy and Devan had not taken her from their father. Sebastian du Ville would be less easier to get rid off, but she was already formulating a plan in her head, it was the ring leader who would pose most of a threat, especially as Gabriella had no idea who he or she was. The shock of what she had read though about what these men had planned for her still lingered with her, they had intended for her to become a courtesan and entice the King, making him want her as his mistress, ensuring that she conceived his child and the at the right opportunity murdering him either by poison or in cold blood, if she escaped then Guy and Devan would have used her as a skilled assassin and courtesan or if she was caught, they would leave her to die, depending on what child she gave the king would have depended on its survival, if it had been a boy it would have then been part of a further plot to put it on the throne, if it was a girl it would have been disposed of.

Gabriella shuddered at that thought, whatever happened she needed to make sure the child she carried remained safe, it would be several months before they could use her in their plans again but it would give enough time for Gabriella and Lucas time to wheedle the conspirators down and the child to be born. Her mind began to wander to Fabien and whether they had returned safely to Versailles and read the paperwork, she could imagine his face as he punched the wall in anger and anguish. Meanwhile back in Versailles, Fabien had indeed read through the paperwork and he was fuming, wishing that Guy and Devan were still alive so he could gut the pair of them for what they intended to Gabriella, he just hoped she would be safe enough with Lucas and Celeste until they could start reducing the conspirators, he had been shocked to read that two of them were Gabriella's own brothers, but from what Gabriella had told him about her father he wasn't surprised that they might have been involved. The crest as the mark of last person though intrigued him, he would have to look into it and find who it belonged to, so he could help Gabriella find them, maybe Bontemps recognized it, he would have to ask him and see. For now though, things were in Gabriella's hands, waiting for her to find the right moment to strike, Fabien cracking his knuckles in anticipation of interrogating the three pending prisoners she would send his way, he would make them all pay for trying to harm her. For now though, he had to be patience and wait for his little hellcat to do her part and he was good at waiting.

Marianne sent Holly up with Gabriella and Lucas' food, the young girl a sister to one of the whores in the house, taken in when her parents had died, Gabriella hoped if she could that the poor child would escape the same fate as the girl's older sister, Holly was only twelve and Gabriella didn't want her thinking the only thing available to her was to become a prostitute, even if The Golden Horn was a fairly decent brothel, it was still a whore house. If she could, Gabriella would take Holly back to Versailles with her to keep her safe, though it would be several months before that would happen, she sighed to herself. Still tired from yesterdays ride and the excitement of the chase, Gabriella crawled back into the bed, sickness threatening to overwhelm her, Lucas walking in just in time to hand her a bowl as her breakfast returned. Lucas found the vials and handed them to her, thankfully Valentina had marked them so Gabriella know which was the pregnancy tonic and which one was the sleeping draft. Gabriella took some off the tonic and settled back in the bed, Lucas taking a seat near the fire keeping a watchful eye over his mistress as she slept and an eye on the door, his dagger within easy reach. Several hours later Gabriella awoke, inhaling the smell of the broth that Holly had brought up for them together with fresh bread, Gabriella pulled a shawl around her shoulders and sat next to Lucas and warmed herself by the fire, gratefully accepting a bowl of broth and some bread, taking a sip of the tonic as well, she needed to keep her strength.

Several days passed, Gabriella began to feel better and her strength returned, she spent her days in conference with Lucas, making plans and with Marianne discussing the running of The Golden Horn, which was doing well without any interference from Gabriella needed really, Marianne doing well on her own, Domas and his brother Trey protecting the girls as normal. The days began to turn into weeks and still no contact from anyone, Gabriella began to despair that she was never going to solve this mystery, Fabien's child growing in her womb, when one day, two months after her return, Sebastian du Ville made an appearance. Barging past Domas and Trey, he marched past Marianne and up the stairs and striding into Gabriella's room, catching Lucas and Celeste off guard, he strode over to where Gabriella was sat and grabbed her by the throat, momentarily before Lucas pulled him off and held him back Celeste at Gabriella's feet, growling at the intruder, "where are they, bitch", Sebastian spat at her. Gabriella stood up, smoothed down her dress and walked over to Sebastian. " My husband Guy and his brother Devan are hopefully still alive in a prison cell in the palace at Versailles, though with what they are charged with, I doubt they will be, I will be raising his child on my own, but fear not Sebastian, you are safe as I destroyed anything linking you to them before the King's police arrived and raided this place, so fear not, I though shall constantly live in fear of them returning", Gabriella snarled back at him, resisting the urge to slap his face.

"Now get out and leave me be, I am tired and can do with out this or you, when you can be civil we will talk, you, me, my brothers and the other. If my husband and his brother are dead then I will have my revenge, Guy's child will be born in safety first and then I will do as you wish, not before, now leave me, Loki, make sure he leaves", Lucas turned Sebastian round and pushed him to the door, Celeste growling at his heels, Sebastian shrugged Lucas off " I will return", he said menacingly before opening the door, walking through and slamming it behind him, Lucas locking it behind him and then turning and catching Gabriella as she almost collapsed to the floor, he lifted her and carried her to the bed, placing her on it, Celeste climbing up and settling next to her mistress, Lucas pulling the covers over Gabriella, "sleep mistress, I will guard the door, once you awaken I think we need to let Monsieur Marchal know what is happening". Gabriella nodded and curled up in a ball, her hand protectively over her belly, she still had about six months left before Fabien's child was due, it would be long and scary time, she sobbed softly into her pillow, Lucas at a loss as what to do with his young mistress. He sat and wrote a letter to Fabien, in code, letting him know what was going off, just in case Gabriella didn't give him the full story and tried to make things sound better than they were, at least her pregnancy was progressing well so there was one less worry on that score. Lucas was worried, Sebastian did not seem an easy person to deal with so duping him would be hard, but they would manage.

Gabriella rose a few hours later when Holly arrived with supper for Lucas and Gabriella, after eating, Gabriella sat and wrote her update for Fabien missing out the encounter with Sebastian, she didn't want to worry him. Once sealed, they bound the letters together, as soon as it got dark, Lucas would take the letters to the guard stationed in the abandoned woodcutters shack in secret outside the courtyard of The Golden Horn, luckily the brothel was on the outskirts of Rouen, so was pretty secluded. As soon as dusk came, Lucas donned his cloak and attached his pistol and sword, "don't unlock this door till I return mistress", Lucas implored her. Gabriella nodded, she knew how dangerous this could be, Lucas pulled up his hood and left, taking Celeste with, using the pretence that they were going hunting. Half an hour later, Lucas returned after handing over the letters, all they could do now was wait and hope they reached Fabien, they would check come dawn to see if the messenger had returned. Several hours later, the guard arrived in the courtyard of the palace at Versailles, Reuben watching him arrive, taking the letters from him, Reuben headed through to Fabien's offices, leaving the guard to drink, eat and rest whilst the stable hands took care of his horse. "News, my friend", Reuben handed the letters to Fabien. Fabien took them from Reuben and sat down to read them, Gabriella's first, a smile appearing on his face, she was safe and their child growing strong within her womb. Then Fabien read Lucas' letter and his smile faded, so his hellcat had omitted some details, he'd have words with her when she returned, his riding crop was gathering dust. Fabien wrote a couple of replies, and after the guard was fed and rested, he took a fresh horse from the stables and made the return journey to Rouen.

The guard arriving just before dawn, Gabriella meeting him, with Aros on her arm, sending the bird into flight to use this as her ruse, she took the letters from him and hid them, whistling Aros she headed back to the brothel, the guard once again returning to his hiding place. Gabriella returned to the brothel and headed back to her room, knocking on the dividing door and handed a sleepy Lucas his letter, then she curled up in bed with her letter from Fabien, tears welling up in her eyes, she missed him terribly. Once she had read his letter, she climbed out of bed and threw it onto the fire to hide the evidence, returning back to the bed and crying herself to sleep. Several days passed and yet again nothing happened, then Gabriella woke to the sound of a ruckass below, placing a shawl around her shoulders and nodding to Lucas, the pair ventured downstairs to find out what was going on. Sebastian had arrived with her two brothers and was demanding a meeting with her, but Domas and Marianne were refusing to let them in due to the latest of the hour. "It's OK, Domas, Marianne, let them into the lounge, I will be there shortly". Gabriella turned to Lucas, " bring me the sleeping potion and my dagger, if things go to plan, then tonight Fabien will have two new toys in his dungeon", Lucas slipped upstairs and was back within a few minutes, transport for the prisoners was on standby, the guard hidden in the cottage outside the courtyard had hidden a hay filled cart which would be used to take the prisoners to Versailles. Gabriella's aim tonight was to get rid of her brothers once and for all, Sebastian would be slightly more difficult but Mariette would be useful for that job and Gabriella would get rid of her as well, she had been Guy's pet and Gabriella knew she couldn't be trusted.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriella entered the lounge, Celeste at feet and Lucas at her back, "Gentlemen, what do I owe the pleasure of such a late night visit?", she asked the with a hint of anger in her voice. Sebastian rose out of his seat, " we have things to discuss wench, since that thing in your belly has now delayed things", Gabriella snapped back at him, "that thing is your brother's child, if you want to place the blame anywhere then blame him, that's what he wanted as payment and so he took it, it was not my fault". " Enough", Alvin piped up, "we need to discuss things and sort things out, if Gabriella is still willing, then once the child is born we can put our plan in action, it will give things time to settle down and be forgotten at the palace, it may even make things better as The Shadow has already told us". " The Shadow?", Gabriella looked at her brother questioningly, Lucas stepping to one side to let Holly and one of the other maids in with the supper and wine for the guests. Alvin looked at his sister, replying gently, "No-one for you to worry about, sister, he will make himself known to you when the time comes. Now come let us all eat, we all know what the plan is, Gabriella just has to stay out of sight in case the King's guards return, though I think we are safe enough as it has been a few months." Gabriella nodded and settled down to eat, her plan formulating in her head, she would drug all three men, making it look as if they had drunk themselves into a stupor and then they would get Alvin and Dustin to the cart and leave Sebastian to sleep off the drug. Once Gabriella had finished eating, she played host and poured drinks for the three men, slipping the sleeping draft into the wine.

The three men drank late into the night and finally feel asleep, Gabriella had begun to worry that the draft had not been strong enough, she and Lucas bound Alvin and Dustin and Lucas took the first prisoner to the guard, Gabriella keeping watch they were not being spied on, Domas and Trey minding the girls slept upstairs, Gabriella had made sure to drug Marietta, as she had been snooping around earlier. Lucas came back and took the other prisoner out, under Gabriella's watchful eye and on his return, they checked that Sebastian was still sleeping and the pair headed upstairs, the tension having taken its toll on Gabriella, she was exhausted. "Sleep mistress, I will check tomorrow for confirmation they have arrived and we will wait to see what happens", Lucas said to her quietly, Gabriella nodded, entered her room and locked the door, undressing she pulled on her nightdress that had been warming by the fire and climbed into bed, Celeste curling up besides her as Gabriella sobbed into the wolf's soft fur. It was late morning when Gabriella rose, Lucas set off to see if the guard had returned, Sebastian was still sleeping off the effects of the sleeping drug and Marianne reassured Gabriella that she would make sure he left without a fuss. An hour later Lucas made his return after watching Sebastian leave. He brought good news from Versailles, the prisoners had arrived safely and been handed over to Reuben and Fabien. Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief, two down, two more to go, the crest of the fourth person still intrigued her, Fabien was still looking into it but as yet could not decode it.

Meanwhile Fabien and his men were on route to Rouen and the Masson's tavern to look for anything they could to do with the plot, with a trip to the brothel as well just to shake things up again, not that Gabriella had been warned this time, Fabien wanted to surprise her. Fabien and his men arrived late afternoon at the Tavern and torn the place apart, finding more papers detailing the plot and enough evidence to send both brothers to the gallows. When they had finished they headed for the brothel, night just setting in, their horses hooves clattering into the courtyard alerting those inside to the commotion. Marianne sent Holly upstairs to alert Gabriella whilst she and the bodyguards try to stall Fabien and his men, Fabien and Reuben barging past them and charging upstairs, banging on the door to Gabriella's room they burst in. Gabriella jumped from the bed as Lucas came flying in from the secret door, dagger drawn. With Reuben guarding the door, Fabien crossed the room grabbing Gabriella and pulling her to him, checking the coast was clear he planted a warm kiss on Gabriella's lips, Gabriella returning it with vigor, "I've missed you", Fabien whispered to her, Gabriella replying softly " and I you" as Fabien gently caressed her belly, "you and the child are well?" he asked, Gabriella nodded as Marianne began shouting from the stairwell, "she is not here, she never returned from Versailles and has not been since your last visit, Monsieur". " Time to go, little hellcat, stay safe and keep me posted", planting a soft kiss on her forehead, he gently nudged her towards Lucas and the secret door, "time to make this look real", and with that Fabien and Reuben began to turn the room upside down again though keeping the damage to the bare minimum.

Fabien and his men returned to Versailles, leaving Gabriella to tidy up and set things right again, knowing word would soon reach Sebastian she began to start formulating a plan, before sleep started to overwhelm her and she made her way to her bed, Lucas having already repaired the door and returned to his room. As it happened, Sebastian did not make an appearance for over a month, he had been lying low after hearing about the raid on both the tavern and the brothel and the taking of Gabriella's brothers into custody.  " So you escaped again", he questioned Gabriella when he entered the lounge at the Golden Horn, Gabriella sat in front of the fire reading, Celeste at her feet and Lucas hovering in the background. "Barely, Sebastian, barely, this is getting serious now, both my husband and his brother and now my brothers all taken, how long before they come back for the rest of us, I destroyed everything that Guy and Devan had, but what, if anything did they find in the Tavern and why isn't The Shadow showing their face, you would have thought they'd have a little concern seeing that they are now four members down and I'm at high risk of disappearing as well", Gabriella replied softly, a mixture of anger and fear, if she pulled this ruse off she could always try and become an actress on the stage, if Fabien no longer wanted her, the tears in her eyes real as she wistfully thought of her lover back in Versailles, it was enough to add to her charade. Sebastian knelt in front of her, " My brother's child will be born safely, Gabriella have no fear, The Shadow knows our situation and will act when necessary, for now we need to keep our heads down and be alert", Sebastian said to her softly, catching Gabriella a little off guard and making her wary, she would not become his pawn once the babe was born, she had done that with Guy and Devan through her own naivety, she would not do it again.

"Who is The Shadow, Sebastian and what do they want, why me, why am I the pawn?", Gabriella asked him, tiredness in her voice, she was five months pregnant, her bump now showing and the child kicking well within her, this charade was beginning to tire her but she would not give up until her King was safe and everyone involved had been caught, though without the ring leader showing themselves and with no idea who the crest belonged to it was not going to be easy, however Gabriella's plan to get rid of Sebastian and Marietta was made and just needed to be put into action. Sebastian looked at her, " You will find out soon enough Raven, soon enough, now I will take my leave, you look exhausted", with that he stood, bowed to her and left, leaving her with more questions than answers. "Loki, can you ask Holly to draw me a bath, I think I will go and rest, and have supper", Gabriella said to Lucas, using his code name in case anyone was listening in. Lucas nodded to her and went to find Holly, Gabriella heading upstairs to her room, Celeste padding along at her side. Marianne meeting her, the Madam had indeed been listening in, she was worried about her young mistress, she had known Gabriella since she was a baby, having been friends with Sophia, Gabriella's mother and knew this was out of Gabriella's character, the poor girl would never be a traitor to the King and neither was Marianne, or the girls, she had only protected Gabriella out of loyalty to Sophia, but this was getting serious and Marianne wanted it stopped, whatever she had to do.

Marianne caught up with Gabriella and helped her to her room, " What is going on, Gabriella, you are no traitor", Gabriella looked up at her, "I don't know what you mean, Marianne", Gabriella replied softly. " Oh you do, I've known you since you were a babe, protected you as best I could from your father and brothers, and as best I could from Guy and Devan, they at least left you innocent whilst you were under this roof and waited till you were old enough, but I know you, you are no traitor to the crown, if you were I would have handed you over long ago, but I thought there was some plan in that head of yours so did not interfere, but whatever it is, its taking its toll on you and that will put your babe at risk", Marianne said to her, pausing as Lucas and Domas arrived with the copper bath, Holly and another maid bringing the water, Domas left and the two maids poured Gabriella's bath, bowed and left, leaving only Lucas, Marianne and Gabriella in the room. "Lock the door, Lucas and stand guard", Gabriella said quietly, Lucas looking at her with a hint of concern, she had used his real name. Gabriella turned to Marianne, " what I say know must remain a secret if you really wish to protect me and my babe", she said to her softly, Marianne nodded to her,"I promise on your mother's grave". And with that, Gabriella proceeded to tell Marianne the whole tale, leaving nothing out including her child's paternity, finishing sobbingly on Marianne's shoulder, the older woman stroking her hair, "hush, my child, we will work on the rest of this together, the sooner it is over, the sooner you can be returned to your love, I have never liked the du Ville brothers, but it was work for them or work on the streets, as for The Shadow, I cannot help and as for Marietta, she can go, she has lorded it over the others for too long and cannot be trusted, my boys will help, they are loyal, now come have your bath and rest, I will send Holly with food later".

Gabriella nodded and Lucas let Marianne out of the door, locking it behind her, he had no idea if Gabriella had just done the flight thing or not but he would let Monsieur Marchal know, it may soon be time to pull Gabriella out before it got too dangerous for her, the next few days would determine what move would be best. Lucas left Gabriella in peace to change and climb into her bath, she needed her rest. Gabriella climbed into the warm bath, her hands resting on her growing bump, the child within her moving vigorously, she could just give up and go back to Fabien, their child would then be safe but she would never be fully free whilst Sebastian and The Shadow were still at large, no, stubborn as she was, she would see this through to the end or die trying, shuddering at that thought, Gabriella finished her bath and climbed out, drying and dressing in front of the fire, Autumn had given way to Winter and snow had been threatening in the skies for days. Pulling a shawl around her shoulders, she sat and wrote a letter to Fabien, holding nothing back he could either trust her or come and drag her back to Versailles. Meanwhile Lucas had finished writing his own letter when he heard Gabriella's quiet knock on the dividing door to let him know she was decent. Holly had also arrived with supper for the pair and to remove the bath with the help of Domas and Trey. Lucas and Gabriella sat in front of the fire and ate their supper quietly, Gabriella preoccupied and Lucas on edge, "Do you think I made the wrong decision Lucas, in telling Marianne?" Gabriella asked him quietly, Lucas replied "I don't know mistress, we will wait and see." Gabriella nodded to him, handing him her letter for Fabien, she walked over to her bed and climbed in, Celeste climbing up besides her, "I will be back shortly, stay safe", Lucas nodded to Gabriella, turning and leaving the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucas returned half an hour later, they'd know by dawn if Fabien had thought it a good idea or not, Lucas checked on his sleeping mistress before locking the door and retiring to his own room, dreading the thought of clattering hooves, he knew Fabien Marchal did not take kindly to people who failed him and he was in the firing line. Dawn arrived and with no clattering of hooves, Lucas wasn't sure if the guard had delivered the letters or not, so heading out in the snow which had started to fall over night he went to the abandoned woodcutters cottage and met the guard, two letters in hand with Fabien's seal. Lucas returned to the brothel, the maids beginning to rise and set about getting the house ready for business. Lucas entered Gabriella's room via the secret door, gently waking her to hand her Fabien's reply. Gabriella opened it apprehensively, what would he say, " My little hellcat, stubborn as you are remember it is my child you carry, stay safe, as for telling the Madam, I can only trust your judgement, any signs of danger or her betrayal, Get Out and come back to Versailles, we will then tackle it from here. Bontemps and myself have uncovered the origin of the crest, it belongs to the Duc du Lyon, a close friend of the King, it would seem once again the enemy is closer to him than we thought, though he is not at court, he feigns illness at his residence in Paris, if he is The Shadow, tread carefully, yours Fabien". The Duc du Lyon, why did that name seem so familiar, Gabriella questioned herself, where had she heard it before.

Lucas meanwhile was reading his letter, "watch this woman Gabriella has confided and watch Gabriella, she is willful and stubborn and will endanger herself if she is not careful, her life is in your hands in my absence, the Duc du Lyon is The Shadow and one of the King's closest friends, I fear it will not be long before he makes an appearance, get rid of Sebastian soon". Lucas folded the letter and threw it onto the fire, he had been thinking of ways to get rid of Sebastian and the whore Marietta, but was unsure how Gabriella was planning as well. Holly knocked on his door to bring him his breakfast, delivering it and then taking Gabriella hers. " Holly, can you ask Marianne to come and see me", Gabriella asked the young girl. It was time to see how true Marianne was to her and time to get rid of Sebastian and Marietta, she knocked on the secret door to alert Lucas to the fact she was awake. Marianne arrived and seated herself opposite Gabriella, "you wanted to discuss something with me, Gabriella", Gabriella nodded to her, " I need help formulating a plan to get rid of Sebastian and Marietta once and for all, only then will I feel safer here". Marianne nodded to her and the two women began to discuss a plan, with Lucas on guard at the door, if things went to plan, at least Lucas would have help removing the prisoners this time and there would be two less in the way, Gabriella though, kept what Fabien told her about The Shadow a secret, if Marianne did not betray her and Lucas to Sebastian then she would let her know, but for now it was secret.

Another month passed before Sebastian came to The Golden Horn, Gabriella playing the perfect host and allowing Marietta to entertain him, Gabriella spiking the wine with the sleeping draft, before leaving it on the side for the two of them, feigning tiredness, Gabriella left the pair of them to themselves, Marianne having instructed Domas and Trey to watch over them and make sure the sleeping draft work, though Gabriella had used slightly more to be on the safe side, she needed these two gone, she only had three months left of her pregnancy, though unless she traveled by carriage she was now stuck in Rouen until after the birth. It was then that they would be able to use her to carry out the plot. Gabriella climbed into her bed, Lucas promising to let her know when Sebastian and Marietta were on their way to Versailles, bound and gagged as traitors should be. Gabriella shuddered as she climbed into bed, with snow on the grain it would take them a little longer to get from Rouen to Versailles, another reason why she had increased the dosage. She fell into a uneasy sleep, Celeste once again at her side, for protection and warmth, Lucas nudging her awake several hours later, the job had been done and two more traitors were on their way to Fabien's dungeon in Versailles, Lucas promising to check later in the morning to see if the guard had returned with news. Gabriella nodded and drifted back to sleep, slightly more at ease, glad that Marianne hadn't betrayed her.

Gabriella awoke the next morning to ice on the windows and snow falling outside, she grabbed her shawl and threw it around her shoulders, moving her body over to the fireplace and began to get a fire going, shivering in the cold, "another couple of months and I'll struggle to do this" she thought to herself, lovingly caressing her pregnant belly, the child within responding and kicking her hand, it was growing well and from the force of its movements quite strong. She wanted to be with her Aunt Valentina for the birth, she knew that her Aunt would keep the child safe, but she would have to see what fallout came from Sebastian and Marietta's arrests and if this would force The Shadow to show themselves. Once the fire took hold, she put a few more logs on it to keep it going and unlocked the door so that Holly could access the room when she brought up Gabriella's breakfast. Gabriella climbed back into bed under the warm covers and drifted back to sleep for a few hours, woken a few hours later by Holly's soft voice. " I have brought your breakfast, mistress", Gabriella rose from the bed, pulling her shawl around her, she thanked Holly and settled down in front of the fire, eating her breakfast as Lucas knocked and then, at her call, entered the room, "I will go see if there is any news mistress, hopefully this weather will not have hampered the deliverance or return, though any raid on Sebastian's home may be delayed". With that Lucas left the room and headed out into the bad weather, his cloak wrapped tightly around him.

An hour later, Lucas returned, the weather having hampered his return, once again the prisoners had arrived safely and Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief, the two that could have caused her the most trouble were finally out of the way, Fabien and his men were on route to Sebastian's home but would not disturb the brothel this time, knowing that Gabriella was getting close to term, Fabien didn't want to cause her too much stress as she was already under enough as it was. The days began to pass and turn into weeks, there was still nothing from The Shadow or the Duc du Lyon, and Gabriella still couldn't place the name even though it sounded familiar, she was beginning to despair once again that this mission would never end, that was until one dark night two months later. Gabriella and Lucas had settled down for the night, with Gabriella now eight months pregnant, Lucas had taken to sleeping on a pallet near the fire in her room, just so he was on hand should Gabriella need him. Celeste was curled up in bed against her mistress when they were both awoken by the shouts of Domas and Trey and the sounds of gunfire, the whores awoken and screaming, the sounds of footsteps thundering up the stairs, Lucas grabbed his pistol and gestured for Gabriella to get behind him, wrapping a shawl around her shoulders she obeyed, hoping that this was Fabien messing about but her gut telling her otherwise, Celeste growling at her feet.

Two men burst into the room, Celeste launched herself at them and one of the men fired drowning Gabriella's scream as the wolf's lifeless body slumped to the floor, Lucas taking aim but the other man was quicker and shot him in the shoulder, causing him to collapse, before Gabriella could grab Lucas's pistol, the men grabbed her, tying her hands behind her and gagging her to stifle her screams, a masked man entered the room, "so Raven, we meet again, The Shadow, at your service, madam, now for the sake of your child I suggest you behave yourself, forgive me for this but it is necessary", and with that one of the men holding her, hit her over the head, knocking her unconscious. Then he lifted her and carried her down the stairs, into his master's carriage, Marianne, nursing Domas who had been shot noticing the crest on the carriage door, turned back to help Domas, sending one of the girls to check on Lucas, he was alive but unconscious, once Trey had helped get Domas into a bed to rest, he helped his mother and the stable lad to put Lucas into the same room where he could be treated.  Marianne needed to get a message to Versailles, calling Holly to her, she wrote a letter to Fabien, hoping that they would not be too late, The Shadow, it seemed was now out in the open and Gabriella was now in his grasp, how this mission would play out now was anyone's guess, Marianne just hoped Gabriella and her baby survived. Sending Holly to find the guard, Marianne turned her attention to the two injured men, Trey having collected the body of Celeste and despite the cold, had gone to bury the poor animal for Gabriella, Aros circling the skies.

Meanwhile, Holly had taken Demon and found the guard in the woodcutter's cottage, explaining to him and handing him Marianne's letter, she gave him Demon's reins, the horse would be quicker than his own and due to his bulk and feet, would get to Versailles faster and safer. Holly took the guard's horse and returned to the brothel, the guard on his way to Versailles, dreading his reception when he delivered the news he had to deliver. The Shadow and his prisoner were already on their way to Paris, Gabriella still unconscious and laid securely in the carriage, so she would not injury herself or her unborn child. Several hours later the carriage arrived in the grounds of the Chateau du Lyon and a still unconscious Gabriella was carried inside, gently placed on a bed and locked in the room, her gag and ties removed. It was late morning when Gabriella came took, nausea overwhelming her, a maid appearing with a bowl for her, holding her hair as Gabriella vomited, the stress and aftermath of her head injury making her stomach roil. She collapsed back into the bed, taking in her surroundings, so it would seem, she was now the prisoner of the Duc du Lyon otherwise know as The Shadow. She began to sob, her beloved Celeste was gone and she had no idea whether Lucas was alive or dead and who else had been injured or killed, she was now truly alone. Her hand instinctively went to her bump, her child moving vigorously inside her, reassuring her that it was OK.


	17. Chapter 17

A maid arrived some time later with food for Gabriella, ushering in two manservants who brought a bath with them and two other maids who carried buckets of water with them. They began to prepare a bath for Gabriella and then they left, a maid turned to Gabriella, "please mistress, our master wishes you to eat and bathe and then join him", the maid said quietly, avoiding Gabriella's gaze. Sensing some how that this poor girl feared her master's wrath if Gabriella disobeyed and the fact that Gabriella was too tired to disobey, she allowed the maid to help her undress and to bathe, the limp on her head where she had been hit still quite painful but at least it had not bled, whilst she bathed, another maid appeared with a beautiful gown for her to wear, it was designed to fit around her swollen belly. Once bathed the maid helped her dry and dress and then Gabriella ate, surprised at how hungry she felt and that she managed to eat. Once finished, the maid helped Gabriella to stand and began to lead her to where her master was, a guard following behind them, ensuring Gabriella could not escape, not that she could get far in her condition. The maid led Gabriella to an impressive lounge, where seated on a chair, was the masked man from last night, The Shadow. " You look so much like your mother, my dear, bewitching and beautiful, it is a shame about that thing in your womb, but at least it proves you are fertile and it will not be an inconvenience for much longer I believe, though it has made you look more comely."

Gabriella was acutely aware of how figure hugging and low cut the top half of her dress was, and pulled her shawl closer over her chest. "How do you know my mother?", she asked the masked man, " and who are you?". The man stood and removed his mask, Gabriella gasped, "I am Lucan, the Duc du Lyon and your uncle, your mother was my sister, who despite our father's wishes, married your father, she was disowned by our family and tricked into becoming a whore by your father, I tried to reason with her when you were born and to get her to give you into our custody so you could avoid the same fate as her, she did reluctantly and you lived here for a couple of years, the Queen is your god mother, you played with cousins Lisette and Claudine, until one day your father stole you from us and they refused to release you back into our custody, that is why I had Guy and Devan look out for you, though out would seem that Guy overstepped the mark, as this", pointing at Gabriella's belly, " was not part of my plan and has delayed it somewhat, though once you are rid of it, I will be able to present you at court and the plan will complete ". 

Gabriella looked at him, her facing turning pale, Lucan signalling to his guard just in time as Gabriella collapsed, the guard lifted her and carried her back to her room, placing her on the bed, leaving the maid in with her and locking the door behind him. Gabriella came to an hour later. " the shadow is my uncle ", she whispered under her breath, " no wonder the crest looked familiar ", she curled up in a ball and sobbed, she was now truly trapped and had no idea how she was going to let Fabien know or how to communicate with him, but she would find a way. Meanwhile the guard had finally arrived in Versailles and given Fabien the letter from Marianne, he thumped the desk in anger, Reuben looking at him questioningly, " what's wrong my friend", he asked Fabien concerned, "Gabriella has been taken by the Duc du Lyon, Lucas has been wounded and they've killed Gabriella's pet, Celeste, I have no idea what he will do and if our child will survive, I only know Gabriella is useful to him so her life is safe, for now" Fabien sat down in the chair and sighed deeply, he was at a loss now as to what to do for the best, wait for Gabriella to contact him or raid the Duc, though the latter choice would probably endanger Gabriella and their child. He decided to take out his frustration on one of the prisoners in the dungeons, Gabriella's brothers, Sebastian and Marietta all still alive in the cells, Fabien was keeping them alive so Gabriella could see them all beheaded and know that her revenge had been completed. Fabien decided to pick on Sebastian, it was his brothers that had put Gabriella in this place in the first instance.

Fabien didn't have to wait too long before Gabriella managed to get a message to him, though it was not in the way he ever expected. Two weeks later, back at the Château, Gabriella had settled into a uneasy truce with her uncle Two weeks after Gabriella had been taken to Paris, back at the Château, Gabriella had settled into a uneasy truce with her uncle, she spent her days resting in her room reading or sleeping, she had woken early that particular morning with cramps beginning in her womb, asking a maid to summon her Uncle, Gabriella began to pace the room, if her instinct was right then her child was about to begin its journey into this world and Gabriella wanted to move to her Aunt's home before it was too late. Lucan arrived at his niece's door, "Well Raven, what do I owe this summons so early in the morning", he asked her gently, in truth he had acted the perfect host and treated her with kindness and respect, it was only because of what he had planned for her, that had made Gabriella hate him.  Gabriella turned to face him, the look on her face partially giving away the reason, " I think my child is on its way, please take me to Aunt Valentina, I will not run and she can be trusted, please Uncle, she is the only one I trust and she is good at her job", Gabriella begged him softly, fear beginning to set in, she was scared, if her calculations were right, then the babe was at least two or three weeks early and as it was her first she was really scared.  Lucan nodded at his niece, "as you command, Raven, we will move you via carriage and you can stay with Valentina and Jacob until you are well from your lying in, but know this, I will have them killed if you try to escape, understand me". Gabriella nodded, she was in no position to argue, besides with six weeks out of the Chateau she could somehow get a message to Fabien.

Lucan signaled to a guard to have the carriage brought round, in truth it had been on standby for a week and only needed the horses hitching to it. A maid helped Gabriella into warm boots and cloak and assisted her from her room to the waiting carriage, he would not come with her, but would leave a guard and maid with her whilst she was at her Aunt's home, spies to report everything, which might make things a bit difficult, but if Gabriella could work it, Fabien's child would get to the palace and stay within its father's protection. Half an hour later, the carriage pulled up outside the Masson's home, Jacob opening the door, it was not often they received noble visitors, the guard coming round and helping Gabriella down, the look on her face leaving Jacob to call for his wife, his niece needed his wife's services as a midwife more than his services as a doctor. The guard sent the carriage back to the Château and took up a position by the door whilst the maid helped Gabriella into the home and Valentina's waiting arms, the older woman taking one look at her niece and helping her upstairs to the same room where she had recovered from Fabien's gun shot. Valentina shouted for Olivia, one of the maids to bring her some hot water and clean rags. Gabriella with the help of the maid began to undress and climbed onto the bed, letting her body relax as best she could, her waters breaking. Whether Gabriella wanted it to or not, her child was on its way, her priority now was its safe arrival, she'd deal with the maid and guard later and answer the questions she knew her aunt wanted to ask her.

Twenty hours later, exhausted, Gabriella finally gave birth to a strong, healthy if a little small baby boy, taking him sobbingly from her Aunt, she cradled him to her breast, "Andre, your name will be Andre", she knew it was Fabien's father's name and hoped he would appreciate the gesture. Her Uncle's maid had retired several hours earlier after falling ill at the sight of blood, so Gabriella had been helped by her Aunt and their maid Olivia. Valentina, sensing the coast was clear and that her niece although tired needed to talk to her, gently asked her, " what has been happening, I have not seen you for months, I feared Fabien had locked you up or had a change of heart and killed you". Gabriella, putting Andre to her breast for his first feed, began to tell her Aunt the whole sorry tale, tears threatening to overwhelm her. Valentina took the poor girl in her arms and gave her a hug the best she could without squeezing the life out of the sleeping infant. "Leave things with me and Jacob, we will get this little one safely to his father, it may need some pretence on you behalf, but from what you've just told me, this won't be too hard, when you have recovered from today's ordeal I will bring you some paper and you can write a letter for Fabien, now rest, Gabriella and regain your strength." Kissing her niece on the forehead and happy that Olivia had cleaned her niece and her babe to her liking, the pair settled the new mother and babe to sleep, Valentina promising to send Jacob in later with a crib for the newborn. Gabriella yawned and settling Andre, began to drift off to sleep, relaxing slightly, knowing she wasn't far away from Fabien.

Jacob came in later with the crib and gently removed the sleeping infant from his sleeping mother, placing him in the crib next to Gabriella, leaving the pair to sleep he closed the door, tonight at least his niece would not be disturbed by Lucan's maid, Valentina had made sure of that by giving her a sleeping draft to help with the sickness. The days began to pass and both Gabriella and Andre growing stronger, Lucan's guard and maid still at the Masson's home, watching over things but Valentina and Jacob being the perfect hosts, Gabriella despairing that she would not be able to get Andre to Fabien before she had to return to the Château, when by chance an opportunity presented itself. It happened late at night when Valentina was called on to assist a whore who was having difficulty giving birth, sadly both the child and mother died, and the whore master not wanting to bother with the bodies allowed Valentina to take them to Jacob to use in his autopsies, though Valentina had an ulterior motive for the baby, a boy, he was the same size as her now two week old great nephew Andre and had identical hair colour. Smuggling the infant into the house and up to Gabriella's room, Lucan's maid having retired for the night, Valentina woke Gabriella and told her of their plan. Gabriella rose and assisted Valentina in cleaning the dead infant and dressed him in Andre's clothes, hoping her son would stay asleep long enough for their plan to work, Valentina rubbed a little sleeping draft on his lips, "This should help and it is not enough that will do him any harm, now back to sleep my girl and leave the rest to me, you gave you letter for Fabien?", Valentina whispered softly to her niece, Gabriella nodded and handed it over, Valentina taking it and hiding it in the folds of Andre's blanket.


	18. Chapter 18

Valentina left Gabriella and put her plan in progress, making food for the guard as she always did, she added enough sleeping draft to knock him out for several hours, the maid having already been slipped some by Olivia in her tea. Valentina wrapped Andre warmly into a sling around Ben and he climbed up onto his waiting horse, " safe journey Ben and take care, if you can find Rosetta, ask her to feed him, I know from Lily that she gave birth two months ago, so may have enough milk to feed him and make sure you let Fabien know". Ben nodded and spurred the horse into flight, he understood how important his mission was and how dangerous the father of this child was if you crossed him. Ben arrived in the courtyard of the palace an hour later, met fortunately by his brother-in-law, "what brings you to Versailles so late at night Ben", Dimitri asked him questioningly holding the reins of Ben's horse as he climbed down, Ben moved back his cloak, revealing the sleeping infant in the sling around his body, " Fabien's son, Andre", Ben replied, careful not to nudge the baby. "Come, we will find Fabien, he's been like a bear with a sore head these past weeks since Gabriella disappeared, I take it she is well", Ben nodded and the pair headed to Fabien's offices, finding the man in question sat staring into the fire, " News, my friend", Dimitri called to Fabien, whilst Ben undid the sling and cradled the infant in his arms, digging the letter from Gabriella from Andre's blanket. Fabien turned round and spotted Ben and the baby, "Gabriella is well?" he asked Be, who nodded and handing him Gabriella's letter and then passed him the sleeping infant, "your son Monsieur, Gabriella named him Andre, I cannot tarry long and must return, the letter explains all", with that Ben nodded to Dimitri and turned and left, returning to the cottage before he would be missed. 

Fabien passed his sleeping son to Dimitri so he could read his letter from Gabriella, " My dearest Fabien, I hope our son finds you well, he is about two weeks old now and is doing well, I am fine and regaining my strength daily. I am currently resting at my Aunt's in Paris but will return to the Château du Lyon, once my lying in is completed. The Duc du Lyon or The Shadow is my uncle and I for now am his captive, though he treats me well, I shall return to Versailles within the month, so he can put his plan into action, I will try and contact you on my return, it is too dangerous from here as I risk my Aunt and Uncle's lives. Keep Andre safe for me and I will see you soon. I hope Lucas survived I don't know who else was injured? Andre will need someone to feed him, my Aunt suggested Rosetta, if this is feasible, protect him my love and I will see you soon, yours, your little hellcat". Fabien sighed, Gabriella was alive and had given him a son, surprising named after his father, "All is well my friend", Dimitri asked Fabien, handing him back his son, Fabien nodding taking Andre from him, " She is well and will return to Versailles as soon as her lying in is completed, though the plot thickens as the Duc du Lyon is her Uncle". Fabien looked at the sleeping infant, kissing him on the forehead, he rose and went to find Rosetta and to see if she would be a wet nurse for his son in Gabriella's absence. Rosetta agreed, Fabien's wife Lisette had saved her life a few years ago when she gave birth to her first child, so Rosetta had remained loyal to the Marchal family.

Rosetta took Andre from Fabien and placed him next to her daughter, she would take care of the infant. Fabien thanked her and returned to his offices, once again he would have to wait for Gabriella to let him know, but he had been patience these last seven and a half months, another few weeks would not make a difference. Meanwhile, back at the Masson's home, Valentina and Gabriella's ruse was about to commence, Gabriella awoke and made as if to feed her son, screaming as she found the infant dead in his crib, Lucan's maid and guard running to the room, slightly dopey from the sleeping draft, Valentina already there comforting her niece, to her Uncle's spies it looked as if the infant had died from an unknown illness in his sleep. The guard left to take a message to his master, whilst the maid helped Valentina wrap the infant and Jacob sent for a priest to give the child a blessing before they had it buried. Gabriella playing her part as grieving mother perfectly. Gabriella curled up into a little ball in her bed and sobbed, mainly through relief that Andre was now out of her Uncle's grasp and that soon this whole charade would be over. The priest came and went, giving the child and Gabriella a blessing, Jacob and Ben burying the infant in the garden, at least the poor child had a decent burial, much more than what it would have received at the hands of the whore master, if Valentina had not removed it for their ploy. The guard had returned from the Château with a letter from Gabriella. "My condolences for you loss, niece, the child must have weak genes from his father, however this will now make things a little easier for the plan to commence, regain your strength and return as soon as you are given the all clear".

Gabriella screwed the letter up and threw it into the fire, " thoughtless bastard" she muttered under her breath, she could not wait to hand him over to Fabien. The rest of Gabriella's lying in sped past quickly and after a priest finally gave Gabriella her blessing, The Duc du Lyon sent his carriage to collect Gabriella and the maid, Valentina kissing her niece goodbye, "tread carefully and stay safe, we shall see you soon", she whispered in her ear, Gabriella nodding to her Aunt and waving goodbye, the carriage setting off into the dusk for the château, arriving half an hour later, Gabriella screwed the letter up and threw it into the fire, " thoughtless bastard" she muttered under her breath, she could not wait to hand him over to Fabien. The rest of Gabriella's lying in sped past quickly and after a priest finally gave Gabriella her blessing, The Duc du Lyon sent his carriage to collect Gabriella and the maid, Valentina kissing her niece goodbye, "tread carefully and stay safe, we shall see you soon", she whispered in her ear, Gabriella nodding to her Aunt and waving goodbye, the carriage setting off into the dusk for the château, arriving half an hour later, Lucan meeting his niece at the door, "come you need rest and then you will join me for supper, we will be going to the palace at Versailles in a week's time, it will give you chance for a new wardrobe and to gain your strength and figure", he said to her, Gabriella just nodded to him, there was no point in arguing with him, she was in his hands and it was not worth risking her life, she could play hardball in Versailles where Fabien was. Gabriella went to her room and collapsed on the bed, sleeping until a maid woke her for supper, Gabriella rose and smoothed down her dress, making herself look presentable, she followed the maid to the dining room and sat opposite her Uncle, eating in silence, she wanted to be in his company as least as possible.

Once finished, Gabriella excused herself and went to her room, undressing and climbing into bed, she curled into a ball and fell asleep, her thoughts turning to Andre and Fabien, would Fabien still want her after all these months or would his passions have waned since they had been apart. Regardless, Gabriella would still do her duty and if Fabien no longer wanted her, she would take Andre and return to her Aunt and Uncle. The week sped by with Gabriella being fitted for numerous dresses and garments, her Uncle ensuring that everything she had flattered her figure, now slightly curvy after the birth of her son, though not plump, he wanted to make sure she caught the King's eye and entice him. Her aim, her Uncle told her was to make sure she lured Louis into her bed, entrapping him with her feminine wiles and then poison or kill him. Once out of sight of her Uncle's minions Gabriella threw up, the whole thing disgusted her. Finally the day arrived for the journey to the palace, all of Gabriella's belongings had been packed into a cart which would follow behind the carriage, Gabriella had been dressed beautifully and looked exquisite, wrapped in a warm cloak, her hands in a muff she climbed into the carriage and sat opposite her Uncle, staring out of the window, a movement in the skies catching her eyes, Aros was still around and had stayed with her though out of sight. The journey to the palace was slow and quiet, Gabriella apprehensive about seeing Fabien and what reception she would receive and the Duc, assuming Gabriella was still mourning the death of her son, left his niece in quiet contemplation, the weather still cold and snow on the ground, making travel slow so the horses didn't slip and break their necks.

Two hours later, the carriage rolled into the courtyard, Bontemps meeting the Duc and his niece, "Welcome to Versailles my lord, mademoiselle, I will show you to your rooms and then the King will see you both". Lucan linked Gabriella's arm through his and the pair following Bontemps into the palace, looking every bit a happy family. Bontemps showed them to rooms in the east wing, next to each other but with no adjoining door, Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief, once the door closed behind her, at least her uncle could not access her room without coming through the main door. She wondered if Fabien or Bontemps had organised it to be like this. Gabriella settled herself near the fire, servants bringing in her luggage and then leaving her in peace, Gabriella sat waiting for a knock from either Bontemps or her Uncle, to go and see the King. Suddenly she heard a noise from the corner of her room, with no weapons on her person she was vulnerable, she turned slowly in her chair not sure who expect and almost collapsed when she saw who it was. She jumped out of the chair and flew towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, Fabien returning the kiss with vigour, "god I've missed you hellcat," he said to her softly, "hush", noticing the tears in her eyes, " Bontemps will be here soon so I cannot stay long, I will come to you later tonight, and bring our son". Fabien kissed her once more and the left, the King would need him in his chambers to meet the Duc.

Gabriella composed herself and dried her eyes, just in time for a knock at the door and a summons from Bontemps, she smoothed her dress and checked her, then opened the door, greeting Bontemps and following him to her Uncle's chambers, Bontemps greeting the Duc and then the pair followed him to the King's antechamber, the King greeting the Duc, "welcome my old friend, I trust you have recovered well from your illness, I'm glad you could finally make it to Versailles, now who is this exquisite creature you have dragged with you?" the King looking at Gabriella, who was stood half hiding behind her Uncle. "Thank you your majesty, yes I am well recovered and glad to be here, this exquisite creature is Gabriella du Lyon, my niece and her Majesty, the Queen's goddaughter", Gabriella curtsied to the King, spotting the sparkle in his eyes, so she thought to herself, the King knew, she relaxed, this was going to be a whole lot easier now. " Feel free to entertain yourselves in the salons, I will see you later my friend and your niece " and with that Louis dismissed them. Gabriella and the Duc followed Bontemps to the salon, her Uncle meeting some of his friends and introducing her to them, Gabriella acting every bit her Uncle's niece, the nobility in her blood shining through, though she was acutely aware of the shadow following her, Fabien was as always on duty in the salons, his men watching over the nobles.


	19. Chapter 19

Fabien watched Gabriella from afar, fighting the feelings in his heart and groin, he'd missed her lying beneath him, she did indeed look an exquisite beauty, her body had become more comely and curvaceous, he longed to have her in his arms again. After several hours, Gabriella turned to her Uncle, "I am going to retire for the night Uncle, if I may, I am tired", Lucan nodded to his niece, " I will make your excuses to the King tonight, but you must be present tomorrow", Gabriella nodded to him and curtsied to him and his friends, she turned and left, returning to her chambers and locking the door behind. Fabien had watched her leave and had headed to the kitchens to find Rosetta, fortunately she had just finished feeding his son, so the infant was dozing, "I won't be long, his mother is finally here", taking his sleeping son he made his way via the secret chambers to Gabriella's chambers. Knocking on the door, he entered the room, " someone to see you hellcat ", Gabriella turned and came over to Fabien, taking Andre from him, she snuggled the baby to her, breathing in his scent. " He thrives, he has grown stronger, Rosetta has done well, I will thank her when I can", she said softly to Fabien, placing her son gently in the middle of her bed, she turned to his father, gently caressing his face, she tangled her hand in his hair and pulled him to her, kissing him ardently, "do you still want me Fabien or do you no longer desire me, I still want you but will make no demands on you once this is done, if you no longer want me", she said to him softly, tears welling in her eyes.

Fabien pulled Gabriella to him tightly, " I have never stopped wanting you hellcat, you have proved yourself to be loyal and protected his Majesty, you have stayed true to me, I want you now more than ever, I've missed you greatly, I've even grown to love you, now rest, I must resume my post for now, though I will come back later, I will take Andre back to Rosetta and let him settle", kissing her then he picked up their son and snuck away. Gabriella undressed and climbed into bed, thankful that as yet she had no maid, it would make things easier when Fabien visited in secret, the best she could hope for was one in Fabien's employ. Curling into a ball she fell into an unease sleep. Several hours later, Gabriella was awoken by the gentle caress of Fabien's hand on her cheek, "hush hellcat, your Uncle sleeps next door", climbing onto the bed, he removed his boots and pulled Gabriella to him, calming her as she sobbed on his shoulder, " I've missed you so much, Fabien, I began to despair that I would never be able to come back and that our child would be killed or I would lose it, then when he was born, I feared my Uncle would kill him, which is why I sent him to you, I knew you could protect him, I love you, I didn't think I would but I do", Gabriella sobbed quietly, Fabien pulling her closer. "Sleep Gabriella, you are safe now, the traitor is on our grounds now", Fabien whispered to her, Gabriella turned to him, " does the King know?" She asked him, Fabien nodded, "we thought it best to keep him informed, since the traitor was revealed to be one of his close friends, we didn't want another situation like we had with Rohan and the Dauphin.", Fabien told her, rising from the bed he put some more logs on the fire and began to remove his clothes, leaving only his shirt on. Climbing into the bed besides Gabriella he pulled the covers over them both and pulled her to him, caressing her hair and kissing her neck gently, " sleep my little hellcat, you need your rest, I will make you mine again soon, but tonight rest, I will need to leave you soon", Fabien whispered in her ear, Gabriella already beginning to doze, then she remembered something, "Fabien, I need a maid, someone who you band Bontemps trust, I dare not ask my Uncle as they will spy on us". Fabien rolled her over to face him, he had a little surprise for his hellcat but she could wait till morning, " I will find you someone, now rest Gabriella ", kissing her passionately he wrapped her in his arms and the pair drifted off to sleep, reunited once more. Fabien rising just after dawn, he kissed a sleeping Gabriella, placing more logs on the fire, he dressed and left, time to get his love, her maid. 

Gabriella was woken several hours later by a small knock on the secret door, " Gabriella, are you awake", a small voice whispered, Gabriella replied quietly, "yes, I'm awake", she recognised the voice and wondered how. Holly entered the room, followed by a grinning Fabien, " do you like your surprise, hellcat", he chuckled. Gabriella nodded, little Holly was stood before her dressed as a maid, "well you wanted a maid and someone you trusted, Lucas brought her back with him, when we went to get him from Rouen, she nursed him and Lucas told me how much you wanted to save her from life in the brothel, so she has kept safe here and helping out in the kitchens", Gabriella kissed him and then pulled Holly to her in a sisterly hug, " I'm glad you are OK mistress, we thought we'd never see you again", Holly whispered to her, "your babe is beautiful, I've been helping Rosetta look after him, her daughter is two months older than him and she's a sweetheart", Holly told her. Fabien pulled Gabriella to him, " I must go my love, the palace is beginning to wake, so I must be away to my duties, I will see you soon", kissing her he left, leaving the two girls to talk. Holly began to help Gabriella get dressed, and opened the door for another maid to bring in Gabriella's breakfast, Gabriella would be meeting with the King in a few hours, sadly in the company of her Uncle but still, it would make the fake plan come into force sooner. Hopefully she would be able to sneak away and visit Andre and Rosetta, she missed her son.

Gabriella was ready for the knock at the door and the summons from Bontemps to see the King, she linked her arm through her Uncle's and the pair headed towards the King's antechamber, Bontemps presenting them once again to the King and then Gabriella to the Queen who wanted to meet her goddaughter, the Queen chatted to Gabriella whilst the King spoke with Duc du Lyon, once The Queen had finished talking with Gabriella and the King to the Duc, the Queen left and the King dismissed the Duc, "I wish to have a few moments alone with your niece, my friend", the Duc left, a smile on his face, " so the King has taken a fancy to my niece already, this might be easier than I thought", he mused to himself, heading to the salons to see his friends. Meanwhile in the King's antechamber, Gabriella relaxed, Fabien was stood in the room, so this meant the King wanted to discuss plans with her. Louis turned to Gabriella, "I haven't had chance to thank you for uncovering this plot and the sacrifice you have made to foil it", he said to her. Gabriella blushed, " It was my honor and my duty, your Majesty, I will see it through to the end and will gladly hand my Uncle over to you, once this charade is over", she said to him vehemently, her determination overwhelming her, Fabien walking over to her and placing a calming hand on her shoulder, love in his eyes as he looked at her, the King noticing the connection between them, "so my chief of police has stole your heart, my dear", the King chuckled to them, Gabriella nodding, the heat rising in her cheeks.

" Come, let's continue this ruse, we will go hunting, Monsieur Marchal tells me you have a beast worthy of my birds in my falconry", Gabriella nodded and with the King's permission left to change into her riding dress, Fabien bringing her a thick glove to place over her arm for protection, she met the King in the front courtyard, Fabien already there sat ready on Minos, and stood by the King's horse was Demon. Gabriella ran to her faithful friend, "I thought I would not see you again" she whispered to him, stroking his head. The king mounted his horse and the stable boy assisted Gabriella up onto Demon and they set off for the forest, once there, Gabriella whistled and Aros came soaring from the skies, landing gently on his mistress's arm, looking a little thin from his time on his own, but nether the less, still looking magnificent. Louis looked at him in admiration, "you were not wrong Fabien, he is magnificent, how did you manage to come across such a beautiful beast, Gabriella", Louis asked her kindly, Gabriella telling the King the story as they plodded slowly through the forest. Gabriella and the King chatted on their journey, the dogs hunting for game Aros once again back in flight and Fabien on alert as always behind them. Several hours later they returned to the palace, Gabriella promising to be present in the salons later, she retired to her room, her Uncle catching her before she retired and asking for an update, which Gabriella gave, anything to give him the satisfaction and get rid of him so she and Fabien could spend time together.

Finally her Uncle left her to rest whilst he returned to the salons, Gabriella sent Holly to tell Fabien the coast was clear and a few moments later he arrived with their recently fed son, Gabriella cuddling him to her before returning him to Holly, " come back in an hour", Gabriella said to Holly, winking at her, Holly curtsied and left through the passageway, Gabriella turning to Fabien. Fabien grabbed her to him and began undoing the ties on her dress, kissing her passionately, he removed her dress, lifted her and carried her over to the bed, lightly throwing her onto it then he removed his clothes, they didn't have long together and Fabien want to make Gabriella his again. Gabriella sat nervously on the bed, twisting her hair, it had been a long time since she had been with a man and was nervous, Fabien climbed onto the bed next to and pulled her gentle to him, caressing her hair as he kissed her ,tracing gentle kisses down her neck, "relax little hellcat", he whispered to her. Gabriella could feel the heat rising between her legs, she'd missed him greatly. He lifted her chemise over her head and began to gently caress her nipples taking one in his mouth and tormenting it with his tongue whilst teasing the other with his fingers and then swapping over, Gabriella biting her lip to stifle her moans. Lying her down on the bed, Fabien began tracing kisses down her body, to the top of her sex, she was already wet and willing for him, holding back no longer he plunged himself into her, stifling her moans with his kisses as Gabriella shuddered to her climax beneath him. Fabien brought the pair of them to their final climaxes before they settled for a nap, Fabien slipping away to resume his duties an hour later, letting Gabriella rest.


End file.
